


Love me bro

by idoesntshine



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, beomjun - Freeform, binkai, huebin, needy yeonjun, save their soul, slowestburn, sookai, taehyun is the only aware one, txt fic, txt txt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: yeonjun: beomgyu bro why didn't u tell me u went to dogcafe, i thought  we're suppose to be together forever brosoobin: yeonjun hyung, you know private message exists right?yeonjun: i WANT EVERYBODY TO KNOW IM SULKING





	1. Chapter 1

**tomorrow do the laundry kai**

**yeonjun:** beomgyu bro why didn't u tell me u went to dogcafe, i thought we're suppose to be together forever bro

 **soobin:** yeonjun hyung, you know private message exists right?

 **yeonjun:** i WANT EVERYBODY TO KNOW IM SULKING

 **taehyun:** we can already tell because you're pouting and saying beomgyu hyung's name like every minute.

 **soobin:** yeah he busy tho

 **yeonjun:** i just want my bro to take me to dogcafe damn, y'all salty

 **soobin:** no we're not

 **yeonjun:** yeah ure dont you know beomgyu took kai with him there?

 **soobin:** he did?

 **taehyun:** yeah they left earlier

 **soobin:** oh

 **yeonjun:** now u know how i feel

 **taehyun:** you two are so obviously oblivious of your feelings

 **yeonjun:** what? i just wanna go to dogcafe

 **soobin:** yeah me too

 **taehyun:** whatever you two say.

 **cutiekai:** hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!

 **soobin:** dont hey us, go hey beomgyu instead

 **cutiekai:** what's wrong?

 **soobin:** oh noTHIng someone just forgot i exist

 **yeonjun:** damn u jealous

 **soobin:** you*

 **yeonjun:** u

 **taehyun:** how's the date with beomgyu, kai?

 **soobin:** dATE?!

 **yeonjun:** ITS A DATE?!

 **cutiekai:** beomgyu order for me a coffee though i wanted chocolate shake ;(

 **soobin:** i'll buy you shakes, any flavor

 **yeonjun:** damn that's gay

 **yeonjun:** when will my bro ever will

 **beomgyu** : kAI YOU SAID I CAN CHOOSE

 **cutiekai:** BUT I THOUGHT U ALREADY KNOW WHAT I WANT

 **yeonjun:** this is why it should be me you have taken with bro

 **beomgyu:** yeah bro im sorry i love you

 **yeonjun:** i love you more, come home now i've been waiting for you the whole day

 **cutiekai:** BEOMGYU HYUNG LITERALLY JUST LEFT AND LEAVE ME HERE

 **taehyun:** lmao tragic

 **soobin:** i'M COMING THERE KAI WAIT FOR ME

 **taehyun:** the fact that you're all obviously like each other but doesn't commit and in denial of it.

 **taehyun:** they stopped messaging

 


	2. Chapter 2

**kAI WHERE ARE YOU**

_soobin named the chat 'kAI WHERE ARE YOU'_

**soobin:** kai unmute us

 **cutiekai:** my phone is silent the gc is not on mute

 **soobin:** then answer me, where are you?

 **cutiekai:** with taehyun hyung remember? we went to see the penguins!

 **soobin:** why not with me?

 **cutiekai:** you hate going out of your room hyung

 **soobin:** no i dont, go away

 **cutiekai:** SEE

 **yeonjun:** beomgyu cheated on me

 **cutiekai:** what

 **soobin:** you two are finally together?

 **yeonjun:** not yet, i mean by he cheated on me because he didn't tell me he would look hot with black hair like damn bro get em ladies

 **soobin;** thats gay

 **yeonjun:** YOU ARE

 **cutiekai:** thats it im leaving

 **soobin;** NOOOOOOOO

 **beomgyu:** yeonjun i told you i had my hair black before!

 **yeonjun:** do it again

 **beomgyu:** ughhh my scalps gonna die

 **yeonjun:** so is my soul if i dont see you irl with black hair

 **beomgyu:** fine anything for you bro

 **yeonjun:** i love you bro

 **soobin:** you two are ew

 **beomgyu:** ur face is ew

 **yeonjun:** THATS MY BRO

 **soobin:** ihateyall

_soobin named the chat 'beomjun r idiots'_

**beomgyu:** you love us

 **yeonjun:** i dont, i only love you beomgyu

 **beomgyu;** damn yeonjun stop being like that or i'll kiss you

 **yeonjun:** i love you like galaxies been put together and your existence light up the world

 **beomgyu:** LIKE NOBODY ELSE AND WHEN YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR It GETSME OVERWHELMED

 **yeonjun:** You donT KNOW OH OH YOU DONT KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL

 **taehyun:** soobin is so right


	3. Chapter 3

**beomjun r idiots**

**beomgyu:** guys is yeonjun with you?

 **cutiekai:** no

 **soobin:** no, stop disturbing us

 **beomgyu:** i was just asking bc he mad at me

 **cutiekai:** oh nooo what happened?

 **soobin:** kai stop messaging come back here

 **beomgyu:** i told him that kai is cuter than him, he got mad

 **cutiekai:** wahahaha of course im cuter ❤

 **soobin:** beomgyu stop

 **beomgyu:** where are you guys anyway?

 **soobin:** date

 **soobin:** DAIRYQUEEN**** i mean

 **cutiekai:** d.q, he bought me ice cream now he's being mad for no reason

 **soobin:** bc what if youre not being such a child and pay attention to me?

 **cutiekai:** :( i just wanna talk to beomgyumie!!

 **soobin:** THEN HAVE HIM BUY YOU ICE CREAM INSTEAD

 **cutiekai:** why are you mad?! fine whatever! i dont need your ice cream anymore, ha ve fun n with youtself!!!!1

 **soobin:** wait

 **soobin:** baby im sorry dont go

 **soobin:** fuck

 **taehyun:** yeonjun's here dancing to boy with luv

 **beomgyu:** uM okay.. where are you?

 **taehyun;** at the rooftop, streaming.

 **beomgyu:** im... can you ask yeonjun if he still mad at beomgyu?

 **taehyun:** he said yes

 **taehyun:** he also mutters that if beomgyu will say he loves him then he will unhate beomgyu

 **beomgyu:** can you say i love you to yeonjun?

 **taehyun:** he said im sorry but i already love someone else

 **beomgyu:**  someone else..?

 **beomgyu:** oh..okay

 **beomgyu:** bye


	4. Chapter 4

**beomjun r idiots**

**yeonjun:** im sad my baby beomgyu is upset at me

 **soobin:** arent you the one who's upset with him earlier coz he said hueningkai's cuter?

 **yeonjun:** aren't you always a bitch on your crush?

 **cutiekai:** soobin hyung have a crush?

 **yeonjun:** yes

 **soobin:** dont expose me

 **taehyun:** oh shit

 **taehyun:**  soobin is finally aware of his feelings?

 **yeonjun:** yeah

 **taehyun:** when will you?

 **yeonjun:** what?

 **yeonjun:** i dont need feelings i need beomgyu

 **soobin:** gay

 **yeonjun:** for hueningkai

 **cutiekai:** aww yeonjun hyung im gay for you too!

 **soobin:** what

 **yeonjun:** lmao I MEANT SOOBINS GAY FOR U NOT ME

 **yeonjun:** i already love someone else

 **beomgyu:** who is it?

 **soobin:**  who?

 **yeonjun:** you

 **yeonjun:** NOT YOU damn my internet slow

 **beomgyu:** oH you like soobin all along?

 **cutiekai:** I SHIP IT!!!!!

 **taehyun:** lmao rip y'all

 **yeonjun:** taehyun help

 **cutiekai:** yeonbiin❤

 **soobin:** DONT SHIP ME WITH HYUNG HES NOT EVEN MEETING MY STANDARDS

 **yeonjun:** the fuck

 **yeonjun:** a yeonjun meets every standard u low class b

 **beomgyu:** yeonjun bro i will always support you

 **taehyun:** dont support, he's stupid to realize his feelings that causes this drama.

 **beomgyu:** then i promise that whatever it takes, even if it will hurt me i will make yeonjun his feelings for soobin hyung

 **soobin:** this is chaos

 **cutiekai:** im already writing fanfics

 **taehyun:** ooohh sendd

 **yeonjun:** save me

**maknaeZ**

**cutiekai:** am i ugly?

 **taehyun:** you're only hungry kai

 **cutiekai:** i know it was only a joke earlier at the groupchat but i noticed earlier while we we're eating soobin always talks to yeonjun hyung and my soobinie ignores me.. he likes yeonjun back does he? he doesnt like me.

 **taehyun:** boi lmao he likes you

 **cutiekai:** NO WAY HE HATES ME

 **cutiekai:** always pushing me away when i try hug him

 **cutiekai:** always mad at what i will say!

 **taehyun:** i'll talk to him okay?

 **cutiekai:** ok

**beomkai**

**cutiekai:** :(((((

 **beomgyu:** im comin there with hot chocolate and my guitar, need something more?

 **cutiekai:** is my dolphin stuffie with you? pls bring it

 **beomgyu:** already on it

 **cutiekai:** do you think i should move on? he will never like me back

 **beomgyu:** oh baby, he didn't confirm he likes yeonjun though. there might be a chance

 **cutiekai:** dont want to hope anymore, coz he only talks to him only laughs at his jokes, ignores me and when i knock at his door he'll say "go away kai." LIKE I WASNT EVEN TALKING HE ALREADY KNOW ITS ME LIKE ELSA TO ANNA IN FROZEN! and it hurts, it hurts so much because i just wanna be closer, wanna show him my love and affection but he gives me mad face and so i always hang out with you guys instead even though my heart wants to be with him

 **beomgyu:** im here now baby dont cry anymore

 **cutiekai:** thank you hyung... please hug me im so sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**beomjun r idiots**

**yeonjun:** beomgyu im sulking

 **yeonjun:** beomgyu bro come here and love your hyuunggg

 **yeonjun:** BEOMGYU

 **taehyun:** wow yeonjun, he can live without u

 **yeonjun:** I CANT

 **taehyun:** yeah right, because you cant live if you're not with yourself. duh

 **yeonjun:** I THOUGHT U HAVE BRAIN CELLS

 **soobin:** stop fighting everyone hyung

 **yeonjun:** IM NOT FIGHTING THIS IS HOW I SHOW LOVE.

 **taehyun:** no thanks

 **beomgyu:** what's wrong?

 **yeonjun:** uGH finally, been waiting for you for like 5 hours and 29 minutes and 2 seconds.

 **soobin:** i dont think hes lying about counting that

 **taehyun:** yeah

 **beomgyu:** why is there something wrong yeonjun?

 **yeonjun:** did you forgot our home bro quality time that suppose to happen everyday at 3PM in my room, with blankeys and pillows around us, hold my hand as i squeeze your thighs, smile at me with your eyes bright.

 **soobin:** eye—

 **taehyun:** wow yeonjun i thought kai was the only one with writing fanfictions

 **soobin:** kai writes fanfics?

 **taehyun:** yeah he have this one shots one

 **beomgyu:** oh shit bro I FORGOT im coming there bro what you need? kisses?

 **yeonjun:** JDKJJJR BEOMGYU STOP MAKING ME GAYYY and hersheys please thank you

 **soobin:** eye—

 **taehyun:** im laughing i hat e them

 **beomgyu:** nah babe i love giving you loves, you want mint chocolate shake too?

 **yeonjun:** StoP FLIRTING!!! yes pls uwu

 **beomgyu:** wait for me okay?

 **yeonjun:** okay

 **taehyun:** now it dead

 **soobin:** um.. * _coughs_ * so you know kai's fanfics... can you uh.. share information? for my uh science?

 **taehyun:** science huh, sure... soobin.. science.

 **taehyun:** like hell albert einsten and tesla need some fanfic

 **soobin:** FINE I JUST WAN TO KNOW

 **taehyun:** im still no.1 kai fan

 **soobin:** I DONT WANNA BE HIS FAN

 **soobin:** JUST TELL ME AND GO

 **taehyun:** here _https://www.hueningkai.gay.fanfic.net./story/a-stupid-love-soobin-x-hueningkai-fic_

 **taehyun:** you happy?

 **taehyun:** where did he go?


	6. Chapter 6

**beomjun r idiots**

**soobin:** im worried

 **soobin:** beomjun have couple shirts, hoodies, shoes, rings and ear piecing. they dyed their hair together, eat together next thing we know they're gon be a couple

 **cutiekai:** you're worried or jealous?

 **soobin:** nah thats a waste of money, i'll buy foods and books instead.

 **cutiekai:** oh.. do you want... um.. do you us coup le?

 **soobin:** in what grammery

 **cutiekai:** i MEANT BUY SOME COUPLE SHIRTS AND HATS :(((

 **soobin:** are you suggesting this because you know i'll be the one paying for it?

 **cutiekai:** oooooh pls

 **soobin:** fine

 **cutiekai:** dont be mad!! i'll buy us foods for change! lets date like couples, yes? :>

 **soobin:** yes

 **cutiekai:** WAAAAAAA ❤❤❤❤❤❤ YAYY thank you hyung i love you

 **soobin:** stop messaging and lets just go

 **cutiekai:** ^^ yes sir!!!

 **taehyun:** oh wow progress, has soobin read the fanfic that made him change? hMm

 **taehyun:** the fanfic of hueningkai titled _'a stupid love'_ with soobin and hueningkai as lead roles whom soon to be in love with each other was the one i gave to soobin.

 **taehyun:** and in that fanfiction, soobin is sweet, gentle and caring and kai was that uh character who immediately fell in love 'stupidly' but was hurt because he's afraid that the kindness was just as a friend.

 **taehyun:** to be continued next tuesday

 **yeonjun:** aw MAN BITINHFJFJJF

 **beomgyu:** WE NEED AN UPDATE

 **taehyun:** bih me too y'all aint special im no.1 kai reader.

 **yeonjun:** OH ITS ON SIG H T


	7. Chapter 7

**bunny n cat**

**soobunny:** taehyun

 **cataehyun:** what

 **soobunny:** do

 **soobunny:** do i have feelings for huening kai?

 **cataehyun:** lmao yeah

 **soobunny:** shit

 **soobunny:** shIT I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM FUCK FUCK

 **soobunny:** i might have said the opposite to him

 **cataehyun:** YOU DID WHAT?!

 **soobunny:** he confessed to me and i said "no i dont like you" but my gay heartwas beating because he starin at me with those beautiful eyes and i cannot

 **cataehyun:** you have problems

 **soobunny:** i DO HELP ME

 **cataehyun:** just fucking tell him, gosh use your brains man.

 **soobunny:** BUT HE CRYIN G NOW BECAUSE OF ME

 **cataehyun:** admit that you were being stupid and apologise, bin

 **soobunny:** okay okay thank you

 **cataehyun:** fine just go you are ruining my beauty sleep.

 **soobunny:** you're watching kdramas all day long wdym beauty sleep.

 **cataehyun;** goodnight~

 **soobunny:** ITS ONLY 3PM.

**the gang no.2**

**cutiekai:** hyyng

 **soobin:** uh kai?

 **cutiekai:** forget everything i said

 **cutiekai:** forfet trm all

 **soobin:** no

 **cutiekai:** :( i dont want this anymore hyung, im sorry just forget that i liked you and all that confession itwas stupid

 **soobin:** stupid??

 **cutiekai:** :(((( m sori

 **soobin:** dont apologise baby, i was the stupid one okay?

 **soobin:** i went through panic when you confessed, as to why my first instinct is to be mean.

 **soobin:** i just cant express my feelings enough in general, and my feelings for you

 **soobin:** i dont want to hurt you, but lately ive realized i did and im so sorry kai

 **cutiekai:** OH MY GOSH

 **cutiekai:** SO ALL THIS TIME YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME?!

 **soobin:** yeah been crushing for you for like.. uh since trainee days

 **cutiekai:** SCREEEEEEE

 **cutiekai:** hell fuckin yeah bih  finally, now come here love me

 **soobin:** did you just call me a bitch?!

 **cutiekai:** love youuuu ❤❤❤❤

 


	8. Chapter 8

**beomjun r idiots**

**yeonjun:** IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD?!?

 **beomgyu:** whats happening?! are you alright?!

 **yeonjun:** yeah bro im alr BUT WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE SOOBIN AND KAI DOING IN THE KITCHEN

 **beomgyu:** dont tell me they're recreating that scene from streetfighters, dont tell me

 **yeonjun:** no bro, THEIR FACES ARE.. CLOSE AJKFJR

 **taehyun:** they're making out

 **yeonjun:** WHATIEEKF

 **beomgyu:** oh yeah they got together! i'm so happy, kai seems happier now!

 **yeonjun:** THEY AR WHAT

 **taehyun:** boyfriends

 **yeonjun:** WHAT THE HELL

 **beomgyu:** aww bro, just come here okay? soobin hyung and kai finally admitted their feelings

 **yeonjun:** wHAT FEELINGS

 **taehyun:** those butterflies in their stomach whenever they met each others eyes

 **yeonjun:** GIRL I ONLY KNOW ONE THING WHEN I FEEL THOSE BUTTERFLIES, AND THATS TIME FOR FOOD.

 **beomgyu:** why are you so adorable yeonjun

 **yeonjun:** Jkddojrkr pls tell me more

 **taehyun:** yeah and like that too, you wanna hear your crush compliment you

 **yeonjun:** why?

 **beomgyu:** i think its because it makes their heart flutter bro

 **yeonjun:** ohhhh i still dont get it

 **taehyun:** you know you have a small brain for a big head

 **yeonjun:** IM OFFENDED

 **beomgyu:** taehyun dont say that

 **taehyun;** okay, in simpler words yeonjun you're stupid sometimes

 **yeonjun:** BOI IM STILL BURNED

 **cutiekai:** guys help soobinie is such a tsundere

 **soobin;** the heck is a tsundere

 **taehyun;** lmao, i mean atleast u'd be in like that one fic ure writing kai.

 **soobin:** there are lots of typos that's hurting my eyes

 **yeonjun:** soobin what u n kai doin in kitchen

 **soobin:** please type properly or i'll take matters in my hands

 **cutiekai:** he wont escape from my hug, y'all continue

 **yeonjun:** u kai face n face close not breath in kitchen

 **taehyun:** i never thought he could go even more stupid

 **beomgyu:** stop bullying my bro

 **yeonjun:** i love you beomgyu, my whole world

 **beomgyu** ; i love you more

 **cutiekai:** oh we're just kissing in the kitchen, soobin's the flustered type he even said _"i couldn't taste your lips.. lets do it again"_  BABE JUST SAY YOU WANT MORE KISSES FROM ME I'LL GLADLY GIVE YOU LOTS

 **soobin:** i hate you all

 **taehyun:** hate is too much, but i'd rather sleep now than talk to any of you

 **soobin:** ouch


	9. Chapter 9

**stopbeomgyu2k19**

**yeonjun:** y'all im scared

 **yeonjun:** one time my baby bro is actin' all like baby who feeds me all these fish cakes like mad man

 **yeonjun:** then he be speakin in satoori and make me all weak like fuowncdje brooo

 **soobin:** that's noting compare the way kai innocently asks for my opinion about his.. goddamn outfit

 **yeonjun:** what outfit

 **soobin:** nvm

 **yeonjun:** boi just tell him he is beautiful or sumn

 **soobin:** i cannot, he's wearing a penguin onesie.

 **taehyun:** that's cute

 **cutiekai:** soobin said i look like a penguin.

 **cutiekai:** _god_ soobin just tell me i'm beautiful

 **soobin:** nO

 **yeonjun:** lmao, y'all stupid. beomgyu dont even ask for my opinion but i remind him hes beautiful everyday.

 **beomgyu:** yeah, but ure more handsome bro

 **yeonjun:** broooooo

 **taehyun:** im so happy i'm single and dont need no opinion from other people because im beautiful and i'm the one i should love.

 **soobin:** we stan sister sarcasm

 **taehyun:** bitch THATS NOT

 **cutiekai:** i wanna be told im beautiful :( am i ugly soobinie?

 **soobin:** nn jm n mm n ii k k k

 **taehyun:** soobin.exe stopped working.

 **yeonjun:** am i beautiful beom?

 **beomgyu:** of course you are yeonjun, in every ways whatever you wear. inside out you're beautiful.

 **yeonjun:** mY BRO ❤❤❤❤❤

 **taehyun:** you know what imma say it

 **taehyun:** why dont you two start dating

 **beomgyu:** but arent kai and soobin already dating?

 **taehyun;** i meant you and yeonjun, you chestnuthead

 **yeonjun:** we brodate everyday

 **taehyun:** romantically

 **yeonjun:** ??

 **taehyun:** UGHHHH

 **taehyun:** CAN ANYONE JUST PUT IT TO THEIR HEADS

 **beomgyu:** what?

 **cutiekai:** nope, i wouldnt want them to be lovey dovey first before me and soobinie >:(

 **soobin:** l*vey dovey the heck

 **soobin:** just come to my room

 **cutiekai:** YOU LOVE IT WHEN I KISS YOU, YOU HATE IT WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU :( WHY AM I INLOVE WITH YOU

 **beomgyu: o** Of he snapped

 **soobin:** sister snapped

 **cutiekai:** _FINE_ BE THAT WAY, imma find a man that will love me then

 **soobin:** baby no

 **cutiekai:** adios sayonara goodbye 再见

 **yeonjun:** soobin, just tell him you love him. that's not hard

 **taehyun:** says the one who cant admit his feelings

 **soobin:** i.. its so hard guys, i cant say it. he will give me those heart eyes full of love and tell me he loves me and its too much i cant do it..do i even deserve him?

 **beomgyu:** but do you love him?

 **soobin:** yes

 **yeonjun:** then tell him before its too late, kai loves you but he could get hurt sometimes.

 **taehyun:** ugh, even though i hate you all. these two idiots have a point. kai will understand it if you tell him that you're sensitive or not much expressive but still it would be nice to feel love and that's what you should do for kai and not be all angry at him but still get his kisses that's unfair.

 **yeonjun:** did he just call us stupid?

 **beomgyu:** we support you soobin! we love you two and we're happy you both are in relationship, we know you two could make it through. and kai is just in my room in his penguin onesie playing with his dolphin that uh.. murdering this bunny stuff toy.

 **soobin:** okay i'll do it, im gonna say it im gonna do it

 **yeonjun:** yASSS SISTER

 **taehyun:** now about beomgyu and yeonjun, why dont you two just say your real feelings? because obviously all it would take is a label and u two are already lovers

 **yeonjun:** gotta dashi run run run BYE

 **beomgyu:** u m

 **taehyun:** beomgyu, i know ure not as stupid as yeonjun. u clearly like him.

 **beomgyu:** i do but what if he doesnt like me? he only see's me as his bro

 **taehyun:** he literally call you all pet names everyday, kisses your cheeks and HE ONLY DOES THAT TO YOU. he only says i love you to you even! bitch if that's not being whipped and in love i might as well migrate to america and find myself some epiphany.

 **beomgyu:** but he's only like that cause we're bros

 **taehyun:** im done


	10. Chapter 10

**puppy n cat**

**pupgyu:** taehyun

 **cataehyun:** if its about your worries if your brofriend likes you or not, im gonna change my username into 'yeonjun love beomgyu'.

 **pupgyu:** actually, i think i should do a move

 **cataehyun:** uve been doing moves beom. like, all of them are flirting with him, you two just think of them all as platonically. just confess that's it.

 **pupgyu:** what if he rejects me? i dont want us to break apart just bc of this feeling, i love him dearly specially our friendship

 **cataehyun:** aww beom, trust your heart for him alright? and i know he likes you. eyes lookin at you like its heart combusted out of it, man he really looks like he's in love with you.

 **pupgyu:** i.. alright.

 

❤ **sweetie bros** ❤

 **beomgyu-bee:** pie?

 **yeonjun-pie:** yes beomgyu-bee you want something? do you need me? need anything? what can i do for you?

 **beomgyu-bee:** oh no no no, i just... where are you?

 **yeonjun-pie:** with her. jekrjjfjfj brooooo my tummy's hurt because she makes me laugh soo hard.

 **beomgyu-bee:** h-her? ohhh so you are busy then.

 **yeonjun-pie:** busy? no i'll clear everything just for you, you sound worried bee i'm gonna come home a bit okay?

 **beomgyu-bee:** its alright i dont want to disturb you and her.

 **yeonjun-pie:** are you sure?

 **beomgyu-bee:** yeah

 **yeonjun-pie:** i guess then, i'll bring you food later okay? i love you bro

 **beomgyu-bee:** i love you more...

 

**puppy n cat**

**cataehyun:** so did you do it?

 **cataehyun:** what happened? update me

 **pupgyu:** nope, hes busy and

 **pupgyu:** he's with her today.

 **cataehyun:** oh that bitch

 **cataehyun:** dont tell me you think he's still in love with her because ita gonna be on sight, man.

 **pupgyu:** she makes him laugh so hard his tummy aches..

 **cataehyun:** THATS NOT EVEN ROMANTIC AT ALL WTF

 **cataehyun:** and if he still likes her, he would just ask her out already and not stay as friends. you know yeonjun

 **cataehyun:** oh wait

 **pupgyu:** when yeonjun likes someone he always go for it already, and not wait for 100 years. so that means he doesn't like me tae.

 **cataehyun:** but my instincts still dont lie, im gonna get kai.

 **pupgyu:** kai will just tease me and not help me like you do ;/

 **cataehyun:** sometimes that kid can do something okay

 **pupgyu:** i dont trust him

 **cataehyun:** ugh fine

 

**stopbeomgyu2k19**

**cutiekai:** i love my boyfriend so much ❤

 **soobin:** kai what r you doing

 **cutiekai:** let me share okay, im happy

 **cutiekai:** so soobinie babe bought me a lot of gifts today! he bought me this hot outfit i dont know why, and a racoon plushie and a cloud lamp so my room is now colorful. aaaaah soobinie im so in love ❤

 **soobin:** you hinted on your fanfiction to buy you those gifts, what can i do? say no?

 **cutiekai:** shhhh babe

 **taehyun:** oh wow, the progress of choi soobin.

 **cutiekai:** right?? i thought he will just let me go, but boi is actually scared wahahahaaha he thought i was gonna break up with him that he cried. i love you soobin dont cry anymore okay?

 **soobin:** dont break up with me, please

 **cutiekai:** oh bOi of course not!

 **beomgyu:** i wish all have boyfriends

 **taehyun:** lmao i dont

 **yeonjun:** what

 **yeonjun:** you dont need a boyfriend

 **taehyun:** jealous

 **beomgyu:** i dunno yeonjun, should i uh see someone?

 **cutiekai:** I HAVE THIS FRIEND, very handsome you might like him.

 **yeonjun:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **beomgyu:** what is his name?

_yeonjun kicked cutiekai on the gc_

**soobin:** i swear to god hyung if you make my baby cry

 **yeonjun:** i DON WANT IT

 **beomgyu:** yeonjun, whats wrong?

 **taehyun;** ooP pop corn here we go

 **soobin:** im gonna hug my boyfriend, y'all weird

 **yeonjun:** really beom? you're just gonna see someone when they're strangers?

 **taehyun:** soobin add kai he loves some drama

_soobin added cutiekai in the gc_

**beomgyu:** i just want to meet someone and try, junni

 **yeonjun:** you have me

 **beomgyu:** but we're only im just a friend to you, i want more than that

 **yeonjun:** i

 **taehyun:** hoe do it

 **yeonjun:** am i being selfish? im sorry beomgyu

 **soobin:** this aint it chief

 **beomgyu:** no i love you yeonjun, i love you so much. but i wanted more than just being friends. i want to hold hands with kisses on lips and date as boyfriends. not platonically

 **yeonjun:** oh and i had been stopping you from finding that isnt it? then okay.. im sorry, i hope you find someone that will make your heart happy.

 **yeonjun:** im gonna go bye

 **beomgyu;** no yeonjun! where are you? lets talk in personal. its not like what you think

 **taehyun:** he left

 **cutiekai:** aww beomgyummie, you want hug?

 **soobin:** you can hug my kai

 **beomgyu:** im alright, its just misunderstood

 **taehyun:** then go, chase him what the hell

 **beomgyu:** okay. i

 **beomgyu:** okay

 **cutiekai:** im so glad me and soobinie are already boyfriends

 **soobin:** me too babe

 **taehyun:** im so glad i dont need a boyfriend


	11. Chapter 11

**the gang no.2**

**cutiekai:** babe will you fight a dragon for me?

 **soobin:** _ugh_ kai, dragon does not exist

 **cutiekai:** ure hurting my feelings

 **soobin:** i'll fight dragons for u

 **cutiekai:** uwu!!! by the way, do you want to watch endgame with me?

 **soobin:** yeah of course, let's eat on restaurant after hmm?

 **cutiekai:** should we bring beomgyummie with us? he's been feeling lonely. yeonjunnie hyung is avoiding him.

 **soobin:** of course not. this is just for you and i.

 **cutiekai:** :( but

 **soobin:** lets bring them food later.

 **cutiekai:** do you think yeonjun doesnt like beomgyu?

 **soobin:** what i thought its the other way round?

 **cutiekai:** babe, you read the gc when they were showing their affection and stuff in public. beomgyu said the L word to yeonjun but yeonjunnie hyung misunderstood.

 **soobin:** but i talked to yeonjun before, he said he loves beomgyu

 **cutiekai:** babee my head hurtssss

 **soobin:** they'll figure it out, they have the best connection. like us two right? am i getting better though as a boyfriend?

 **cutiekai;** you call me baby but u dont say the L word

 **cutiekai:** u r the literal he protec but doesnt say the L word bac

 **soobin:** baby

 **cutiekai:** its alright soobinie, i understand i'll be patient. i just really really really love you! ❤❤❤

 **soobin:** hmm.. i'm coming there okay

 **cutiekai:** okaaaay ❤❤❤❤

  
**puppy n cat**

**cataehyun:** beomgyu lets watch endgame

 **pupgyu:** but...

 **cataehyun:** oh right, you and yeonjun was supposed to watch together but he's avoiding you.

 **cataehyun:** boi that man is stupid why do you even like.. nah nvm i know you two went through something.

 **pupgyu:** i miss him

 **cataehyun:** A DAY HASNT EVEN PASSED YET

 **pupgyu:** taehyun you dont understand

 **cataehyun** : fine i dont, but i really want you two to make up. i'll find something to make him stop avoiding you

 **pupgyu:** pls dont hurt him

 **cataehyun:** oh sweetie i wont ❤

  
**stopbeomgyu2k19**

**yeonjun:** g-gyu?

 **beomgyu:** taehyun what the heck

 **taehyun:** im just gonna go back to my room ❤

 **taehyun:** YEONJUN

 **yeonjun:** ys

 **taehyun:** byeee~

 **beomgyu:** did he blackmail you or something?

 **yeonjun:** nah he send me a pic of my clothes then a fire after

 **beomgyu:** just for you to talk to me?

 **yeonjun:** no, he just send me those pictures.

 **beomgyu:** but you called me?

 **yeonjun:** cause im scared of taehyuun

 **beomgyu:** you are not mad at me anymore?

 **yeonjun:** never!!!!!

 **beomgyu:** then why are you avoiding me?

 **yeonjun:** cause.. cause yesterday

 **beomgyu:** yeonjun, i told you yesterday

 **yeonjun:** no no no i dont wanna talk about it please

 **yeonjun:** can we just go back?

 **beomgyu:** back to what?

 **yeonjun:**   just you and i. yeonjun and beomgyu.

 **beomgyu:** i... uh fine. but lets not be bros anymore

 **yeonjun:** okay

 **beomgyu:** okay

 

**the gang no.1**

_cutiekai added soobin in the gc_

**taehyun:** finally bitch we're having a meeting

 **soobin:** i dont want any of it

 **cutiekai:** soobin you have to join

 **taehyun:** listen bitch this is about our two bestfriends okay? OUR TWO POOR BESTFRIENDS CAUGHT IN A COMPLICATED LOVE STORY.

 **soobin:** they can work it out

 **taehyun:** LMAO they've been bro's and lowkey in love since we we're highschoolers. WE MUST PUT AN END TO THIS.

 **cutiekai:** and i dont want seeing them like this anymore, it felt so weird seeing them not .. so close like before. they were so awkward at the dinner earlier that yeonjun couldnt even say beomgyu's name he called him chestnut.

 **soobin:** okay yeah, but how? we dont know what they're hiding or something.

 **taehyun:** we are their bestfriends. they trust us, we just have to be with them and or just literally understand what is happening

 **cutiekai:** i dont think i can talk to yeonjunni hyung about this, he might make me cry

 **soobin:** yeah yeonjun just couldnt do it

 **taehyun:** bitch i know, that's why i'll be in charge of him cause i can tolerate his stupid big head. you two talk to beomgyu.

 **cutiekai:** what if talking dont work?

 **taehyun:** i have a whole list of plans

 **soobin:** i hope this works

 **taehyun:** we love them right? no matter what happens or the result in the end we just want them happy.

 **cutiekai:** true

 **soobin:** stan

 **taehyun:** you better stan me.


	12. Chapter 12

**yeonjun❤beomgyu**

_taehyun changed the gc name to yeonjun❤beomgyu_

**beomgyu:** taehyun pm me

 **taehyun:** no

 **cutiekai:** guys have you seen my soobin?

 **soobin:** im right beside you

 **cutiekai:** not you

 **soobin:** ... did you name your bunny plushie soobin

 **cutiekai:** yes

_beomgyu changed the gc name to taehyun stop_

**taehyun:** STOP tAEHYUN BABY DONT STOP

 **cutiekai:** ayeee

_taehyun changed the gc name to beomjun_

_beomgyu changed the gc name to kaihyun_

**cutiekai:** whT

 **soobin:** what

_taehyun changed the gc name to beomgyu is gay for yeonjun_

_beomgyu kicked taehyun out of the gc_

_beomgyu changed the gc name to :)_

_cutiekai changed the gc name to beomjun_

_beomgyu kicked cutekai out of the gc_

**soobin:** what is happening

_beomgyu kicked soobin out of the gc_

**yeonjun:** hey guys what y'all want im in starbucks

 **yeonjun:** uh guys.....?

 **yeonjun:** whathappendd

 **beomgyu:** hi yeonjun

 **yeonjun:** where did everyone go?

 **beomgyu:** theyre dead now

 **yeonjun:** Whfta STOP JOKING

 **beomgyu:** i killed them yeonjun, im sorry

 **yeonjun:** DIS AINT REAL

_taehyun entered the gc_

**taehyun:** bitch you thought

 **yeonjun:** AAAAAAAAGHHHHG

 **beomgyu:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

 


	13. Chapter 13

**taehyun's ghost**

**taehyun:** uGH i hate that i dont have admin rights anymore

 **soobin:** you and beomgyu traumatised yeonjun, i had to keep telling him we're alive.

 **beomgyu:** iT WAS TAEHYUN'S FAULT.

 **cutiekai:** i like the new gc name thooo sounds fun

 **taehyun:** i like you kai, but no

 **taehyun:** also bith you said you killed us and said iM A GHOST, you know how scaredy cat yeonjun is.

 **yeonjun:** who's a scaredy cat?

 **cutiekai:** u

 **soobin:** you

 **beomgyu:** you

 **yeonjun:** lMAO im a _cute_ scaredy cat

 **taehyun:** sigh

 **soobin:** beomgyu give me the admin rights

_beomgyu gives soobin admin rights_

_soobin removed beomgyu's admin rights_

_soobin removed yeonjun's admin rights_

_soobin named the gc STAN KIM SEOKJIN_

  
**taehyun:** imma do it again

  
_taehyun got admin rights_

_taehyun removed soobin's admin rights_

 

 **soobin:** in what sorcery

 **yeonjun:** MDOKDOJD BEOMGY WHAT IS HAPPENIN G

 **cutiekai:** HOW tEACH ME UR WAYS

 **taehyun:** 1st, you must be born a kang taehyun. so sorry sweetie cant teach you

 **beomgyu:** JJEGKD YEONJUN I DUNNO BRO

 **beomgyu:** oh wait we're not bros anymore

 **soobin:** are you two serious

 **yeonjun:** i

 **yeonjun:** but

 **yeonjun:** i still dont get it

 **taehyun:** the bith dont want bros so he could ask you on a date, a romantic one like with kissing on lips or making out.

_yeonjun left the gc_

**beomgyu:** taehyun can you please stop intruding?! this is not your problem

 **taehyun:** my eyes are SORE cause you two have been terrible like this since highschool, someone gotta help you two

 **beomgyu:** DID IT WORK? NO , SO NO THANKS TAEHYUN.

 **taehyun:** i just want the both of you happy

 **beomgyu:** coming from you who let go of someone because you think he'll be happier with someone else, i know you're not happy.

 **taehyun:** i

 **soobin:** both of you stop it, not over here and being irrational. talk when you guys have clear heads alright.

 **soobin:** also yeonjun just left.

  
_maKNEEs_

**cutiekai:** taehyunnie you okay?

 **taehyun:** yes

 **cutiekai:** you ran to your room, i saw you.

 **taehyun:** yes

 **cutiekai:** gang gang talk to me

 **taehyun:** yes

 **cutiekai:** If you say yes one more time i'd have to use the harsh actions and open ur door using the duplicate key you gave me with my stuffies and roll you on your blanket till you finally talk to me

 **taehyun:**   ..

 **cutiekai:** stop keeping things to yourself hyunie

 **cutiekai:** talk to me

 **taehyun:** talk to beomgyu or yeonjun

 **cutiekai:** binie will, i want to talk to you

 **taehyun:** no

 **cutiekai:** i care

 **cutiekai:** pleaaaaseeee

 **taehyun:** idk kai, i dont want to... i dont know

 **cutiekai:** if you cant tell me yet, then just let me comfort you okay?

 **taehyun:** i.. love i thank you

 **cutiekai:** ❤

  
**bunny n puppy**

**soobunny:** i'm sorry that we're intruding you two beomgyu, but it just affects us too. we don't like you two being this, not like before anymore and avoiding and being awkward. taehyun was just trying to help and i know he could be that exaggerate about it.

 **pupgyu:** i know, im so sorry too hyung. i'll talk to hyunie later. its just, i dont want to further yeonjun away because of these. and taehyun just pointing it all out makes yeonjun and i...

 **soobunny:** but you said you dont want to be bros with him anymore right? why?

 **pupgyu:** i want to know if he'd think the same way without that label if i tell him i love him and he might maybe think of me differently or more than friends.

 **soobunny:** basically taehyun exposed you and yeonjun got shy? hmm

 **pupgyu:** maybe, he couldnt look at me in the eyes anymore. when he calls me beomgyu-bee he immediately change it to bro, and somethings just off.

 **soobunny:** he calls you beomgyu-bee? what a weird ass pet name

 **pupgyu:** I LIKE IT OKAY, i dunno we call each other bee and pie when its just the two of us urjkfdo i miss him :(

 **soobunny:** alright, i understand now. thank you for sharing and also remember that you still have us okay? we can give advice or comfort you.

 **pupgyu:** i know, i love you guys

 **soobunny:** love you too, btw what's with taehyun with that someone he likes that is already taken?

 **pupgyu:** oh uh.. nothing im gonna go now thank you again.

 **soobunny:** now? its late night beom.

 **pupgyu:** i'll be safe!

 **soobunny:** alright

 

 

beomgyu put down his phone on the coffee table. both his hands went to cover his hand then hold his head, he lets go of the tension as he sigh. looking around his room, with thoughts running his head.

he wonder how did things end like this? would he really sacrifice their friendship because he loves him?

he stood up from his bed and wear his coat, left the room and the house. walk around clear his thoughts, the street was empty, night telling him to be home. but he'd rather be alone now.

the sky was also empty that night, beomgyu wonder if it feel the same way his heart does? the void and longing for light seem to be impossible right now. hours still have to pass for day to come.

beomgyu just wants to be with yeonjun.

but it might be impossible now, as he look across the road. two people together and one of them is yeonjun.

turns out the moon wasn't for him tonight or might be forever.


	14. Chapter 14

❤ **sweet bros ❤**

 **beomgyu-bee:** so you and her are together now?

 **yeonjun-pie:** yeah..

 **beomgyu-bee:** that's why you've been avoiding me right? you knew i have feelings for you.

 **yeonjun-pie:** beomgyu i.. im so sorry. i dont want to hurt you.

 **beomgyu-bee:** well, one way or another i will still get my feelings hurt. i understand.

 **yeonjun-pie:** i do understand everything in the gc.. back when you hinted you do like me.

 **beomgyu-bee:** its my fault too for hoping that maybe my bestfriend also likes me back, assuming. and god i hate me, i

 **beomgyu-bee:** and everyone keeps telling me that you do have feelings for me so i thought..

 **yeonjun-pie:** ... i knew about it, but i tried getting away so you wouldn't.. hope or thought that i do have feelings for you, because i already like someone else. you're my bestfriend, so special to me and i dont want this to broke us apart.

 **beomgyu-bee:** i dont understand why you think, these actions would help me.

 **beomgyu-bee:** yeonjun can you do something for me?

 **yeonjun-pie:** yes?

 **beomgyu-bee:** leave me alone, just a month or something. i'll

 **beomgyu-bee:** move on, try.

 **yeonjun-pie:** i cant do that

 **beomgyu-bee:** when i can finally look at you again without the ache in my heart, lets be back as the bestest bro alright?

 **yeonjun-pie:** im sorry

_beomgyu blocked yeonjun_

  
**puppy n cat**

**cataehyun:** im sorry about yesterday

 **pupgyu:** its alright

 **cataehyun:** i just want you two happy, i care im sorry for being an intruding bitch.

 **pupgyu:** doesnt matter anymore

 **cataehyun:** what why?

 **pupgyu:** saw him last night with her, and i was shook i

 **pupgyu:** he saw me and we talked

 **pupgyu:** told him i like him, he rejected me of course. they're together now.

 **cataehyun;** bitch wait a minute my heart cant

 **cataehyun:** THEFU K BUT HE LIKES YOU?!?!

 **pupgyu:** he doesnt, taehyun it hurts so much. be ause iwas hoping too that maybe he likes me back. im expecting something so great but fuck me i he doesnt feel the same of course why am i such an

 **cataehyun:** hey, you know what? lets just go to somewhere else, clear your mind. i'll be there too.

 **pupgyu:** ure so strong taehyun, you like kai but you let him go. you hold it, even though everyday you'd see them together. that hurts right

 **cataehyun:** i know, it does hurt still but i guess if he's really not for me and all it is was for me to find out that maybe i should look at myself more than keep chasing someone who's obviously meant for someone else. then, yeah lez love ourself instead.

 **pupgyu:** lmao teach me

 **cataehyun:** right i will, now lets go?

 **pupgyu:** okay

 **cataehyun:** we should go to karaoke and sing our hearts out.

 **pupgyu:** you'd be gonna spend all money on karaole taehyun

 **cataehyun:** yes i will

 **cataehyun:** we deserve this bitch lets go

 **pupgyu:** alright BUT you better treat me ice cream too.

 **cataehyun:** fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**STAN KIM SEOKJIN**

_taehyun changed the gc name to STAN KING TAEHYUN_

**soobin:** taehyun are you serious

 **cutiekai:** can we do stan huening kai next? ❤

 **taehyun:** no

 **taehyun:** why are y'all quiet

_taehyun added yeonjun in the gc_

**yeonjun:** i dont think i should be here

 **cutiekai:** me

 **yeonjun:** my twin

 **cutiekai:** yes hyung

 **soobin:** where are you yeonjun? we ordered pizza for lunch.

 **cutiekai:** I ASKED FOR PIZZA ❤ all three kinds, hawaiian, peperoni and cheese

 **soobin:** i still dont like hawaiian

 **cutiekai:** bitch deal with it

 **soobin:** you're gonna call me a bitch now? hmm?

 **cutiekai:** no binie, :( sorry, love youu ❤❤

 **taehyun:** btw me and beomgyu are not gonna be there for lunch

 **yeonjun:** where you two going?

 **taehyun:** we're on the arcade playing right now

 **beomgyu:** taehyun foCUS ON THE GAME WE'RE LOSUNG

 **taehyun:** right.. so, how are the three of you?

 **soobin:** good actually, i just watered the plants.

 **cutiekai:** he ALMOST drown them

 **soobin:** well fed actually

 **yeonjun:** dId yoU TOOK ME OUT

 **cutiekai;** yeah trash is out

 **taehyun:** LMAO

 **beomgyu:** IS2G TAEHYUN THIS IS WHY CAPITALISM STILL EXIST, YOURE NOT FOCUSING ON THE GAME.

 **taehyun:** it has gotten boring, why am i involved with that capitalism

 **beomgyu:** yah YOU DONTUNDERSTAND IM ON MY LAST LIFE

 **taehyun:** good cause im STARVING, god beomgyu if you gonna take me out on a date be considerate

 **cutiekai:** oh yeah remember when i said i have this handsome friend? well its taehyun

 **taehyun;** omygod kai stop feeding my ego

 **yeonjun:** what

 **soobin:** should we stan beomhyun taegyu

 **taehyun:** lmao no ewww

 **beomgyu:** WE'RE BOTH BROKENHEARTED LETS DATE INSTEAD

 **taehyun:** EWWWWWWWW

 **cutiekai:** my tummy hurts laughing

 **soobin:** i ship

  
**kittyjun n cataehyun**

**kittyjun:** are you dating beomgyu?

 **cataehyun:** why you jealous?

 **kittyjun:** im asking you seriously taehyun

 **cataehyun:** nah we're just hanging out, lmao he's so cute rn tho.

 **kittyjun:** you dont like him like that

 **cataehyun:** im aware and he knows, we're just joking around.

 **kittyjun:** then stop pretending like you two date

 **catehyun:** what if we date

 **kittyjun:** stop it

 **cataehyun:** i'm trying to help him move on from you yeonjun

 **kittyjun:** not that way, just be a good friend while i still cant.

 **cataehyun:** you dont need to ask me that, beomgyu is a nice guy he had also help me. i'm his friend, i know what to do.

 **kittyjun:** BUT DONT DATE HIM

 **cataehyun:** lmAo we're just both singles tryna hang out and you know, being this goofy couples on the arcade

 **kittyjun:** i hate you

 **cataehyun:** love you too sweetie❤

 **cataehyun:** hAVE FUN WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND BTW, imma just be with your bro ❤

 **kittyjun:** ...

 


	16. Chapter 16

**we back again**

**yeonjun:** tAEHYUN IS2G

 **taehyun:** kai do it

 **yeonjun:** KAI NO

 **cutiekai:** im sorry hyung, you'll still treat me ramen right?

 **yeonjun:** i WILL BUT PLS DONT DO IT ;( HYUNG IS SmAD

 **taehyun** : i dont believe him, kai we've talked about this. DO IT

 **soobin:** can we just have a day where you guys are not SCREAMING BECAUSE IM READING HERE

 **cutiekai:** omygod...... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **soobin:** im breaking up

 **taehyun:** and i OOP

 **yeonjun:** SOOBINIE HELP

 **cutiekai:** ure breaking up with me? :(

 **soobin;** baby no, just stop screaming alright? i cant focus on this book

 **taehyun:** whiPp

 **cutiekai:** OFC MY BINNIE IS WHIPPED FOR ME

 **soobin:** no i'm whipped for this book, i wanna read in PEACE.

 **taehyun:** WHIP THE BOOK, YEET

 **beomgyu:** guys taehyun's on drugs

 **yeonjun:** oh no, we must do operation taehyun.

 **taehyun:** NO

 **cutiekai:** omygod lets do it

 **taehyun:** >:( BEOMGYU

 **beomgyu:** EVERYONE GET ON OUR ROOM AND HUG TAEHYUN

 **taehyun:** IF ANY OF YOU CAME NEAR ME I WILL THROW HANDS

 **soobin:** i'd be scared if its yeonjun saying it

 **yeonjun:** LEZ GIVE HIM LOVE

 **beomgyu:** GIVE HIM LOVE!!!!!

 **cutiekai:** aND SPAM YEONJUNNIE HYUNG'S PICTURE WHEN HE WAS YOUNG

 **yeonjun:** NOOOOOOOOOOO

 **soobin:** dont worry hyung, i have kai's

 **cutiekai:** I TRUSTED YOU ㅠ ㅠ

 **yeonjun:** WAHAHAHAHA SOOBINIE IS ON MY SIDE NOW

 **beomgyu:** i have curly youngjunie pic

 **yeonjun:** BEOMGYU DONT SHOW IT PLS

 **beomgyu:** WHERES MY KISS FIRST

 **yeonjun:** KISS IS ALL U WANT? ALRIGHT IM COMING

 **beomgyu:** oH wAiT

 **cutiekai:** OOF

 **soobin:** i can finally read in peace.. or not still.

 **taehyun:** where are the hugs damnit

 


	17. Chapter 17

**we back again**

**cupidkai:**

**yeonjun:** HUENINGKAI 

 **cupidkai:** arent u a cutie hyung? uwu 

 **soobin:** dont worry hyung i have his

       

 **cupidkai:** still a cuTIE

 **soobin:** djashjkdsa waiT

 **yeonjun:** SOOBIN IM WAITING

**soobin:**

       

**cupidkai:**

       

 **yeonjun:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

 **beomgyu:** LOOK HOW CUTE TAEHYUN IS

**taehyun:** duh

 **cupidkai:** SOOBIN SEND ME CUTE PICS TOO

 **soobin:** im tireeed

 **cupidkai:** okii go to sleep

 **soobin:** come here?

 **yeonjun:** YAH! NOT ON HERE PRIVATE MESSAGES EXIST

 **cupidkai:** okay coming love you hyunggg

 **soobin:** mmm

**beomgyu:**

**taehyun:** how many pics do u have of me

**yeonjun:**

**taehyun:** ha if u think u can make me mad WELL NO BICH

 **beomgyu:** what were we doin again

 **taehyun:** IM MR STEA L YOUR GIRL

 **yeonjun:** NOOOO

 **beomgyu:** what taehyun you like his girlfriend?

 **taehyun:** ew straight no

 **yeonjun:** IM OFFENDED

 **taehyun:** BEOMGYU LETS GO

 **yeonjun:** NO

 **beomgyu:** wha

 **taehyun:** lets go to a restaurant im gonna treat u ice cream THAT IS NOT MINT CHOCOLATE

 **yeonjun:** beomgyu even if its not mint chocolate i'll take it from you!! 

 **beomgyu:** i have no money

 **yeonjun:** THEN i'LL TREAT U

 **taehyun:** beomgyu sweetie we talked about this

 **beomgyu:** djsakhkjshdjksahdk

 **yeonjun:** yes?

 **beomgyu:** i

 **taehyun:** OOP SOMEONES AT THE DOOR ITS UR GIRL YEONJUN

 **yeonjun:** OH OK BYE EVERYONE

 **beomgyu:** oh

 **taehyun:** i told u bitch

 **beomgyu:** but :(

 **taehyun:** lets go i'll treat you ice cream alright?

 **beomgyu:** ok

**cupidkai:**


	18. Chapter 18

**hueningkai:** someone should establish a law for justice of stuff toys rights

 **taehyun:** you guys are bullying him again

 **soobin:** SAY THE L WORD

 **hueningkai:** NO YOU PUT TOBIN ON THE HIGHEST TOP SHELF IN THE KITCHEN AND EVEN I CANT REACH IT.

 **yeonjun:** omg soobin u a bad guy

 **soobin:** dUH

 **hueningkai:** YEONJUN HYUNG YOU PUNCHED TOBIN SEVERAL TIMES, THATS BULLYING

 **beomgyu:** uwu stop bullying the kid

 **hueningkai:** ㅠㅠ

 **taehyun:** TBH im just gonna grab my pop corn

 **soobin:** yeah do that you wouldn't be able to help him anyway since you will never reach the tOP SHELF

 **beomgyu:** omg love he called you short in a different language

 **yeonjun:** ?

 **taehyun:**  at least iM NOT AN ABUSER.

 **hueningkai:** i will cry on the floor until someone bring tobin down

 **beomgyu:** i wish we were all still taller than hueningkai like who gave him that height please hELP AND GIVE JUSTICE TO US

 **soobin:** cant relate

 **taehyun:** soobin ure on my death list

 **yeonjun:** oop i went to the kitchen to grab my favorite mac and cheese , burger with fries and mozzarella melted cheese on top and saw huening literally pouting and crying

 **soobin:** Jrjlkdkdrjr FUCK OKAY BYE GUYS

 **taehyun:** Is2g if hes just gonna treat kai like that i MIGHT DO SUMN

 **beomgyu:** are u srs

 **taehyun:** what do you think

 **beomgyu:** what about me im heartbroken, single, cute

 **taehyun:** bitch im not gonna date your ass you dont prioritize me when we're dating

 **yeonjun:** what the actual fuck? you two goes on dates? beomgyu...??????????

 **beomgyu:** huh ... we always on arcades?

 **taehyun:** yes aND AT FIRST HE WAS CUTE BEING A WHINY BITCH AS WE KILL ZOMBIES BUT SOONER AFTER I BOUGHT US FOOD HE BE LIKE "OMG TAEHYUN YOU DID NOT ORDER MY COKE." LIKE BITCH I ORDERED U COKE

 **beomgyu:** BUT THERE WAS NO COKE

 **taehyun:** I DO NOT MAKE MISTAKE ITS THEIRS

 **yeonjun:** you two go on dates/arcades, argue about orders and call each other love?

 **taehyun:** yeah got problem?

 **yeonjun:** i cant believe this, its the two of you now? beomgyu what about me?

 **taehyun:** maybe if u didn became stupid

 **yeonjun:** i wasnt, i just like someone else

 **taehyun:** then what are you on about now huh?

 **yeonjun:** i mEAN its supposed to be me and beomgyu ONLY to be the bro forever

 **taehyun:** but baby beom loves you and you kinda went act stupid and only told him that u dont see him like that when you knew his feelings about u and just POOF “aye beombi i actually have girlfriend now so stop pining over me.”

 **beomgyu:** taehyun stop please

 **yeonjun:** i..

 **yeonjun:** okay fine that was shit, but beomgyu is still important to me and he is still my bro. taehyun i know you dont like beomgyu like that too, so stop dating him

 **taehyun:** BITCH WHO SAID I DONT

 **beomgyu;** oh my fucking god

 **yeonjun:** what?!

 **taehyun:** thats right hoe, i will steal beomgyu so back the fuck up, he your bro? he my man so let it go

_beomgyu left the conversation_

**hueningkai:** OMYGOD GUYS YOU WOULDNT BELIEVE THIS

 **hueningkai:** so binnie said we can play my stuff toy and he acted all cute and then asked me to kiss him so he would get tobin for me.

 **hueningkai:** my babe really be demanding like that

 **soobin:** baby i dont think theyre ..

 **hueningkai:** wait

 **hueningkai:** WHAT HAPPENED TO BEOMGYU HYUNG?! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Stop the drama**

_Soobun reset the chat_

_Soobun changed his username to Soobun_

**Soobun:** I realized we've been tasteless.

_Soobun changed GC name to Stop the drama_

_Hueningkai changed his username to Bday boi_

**Soobun:** Kai its not your birthday yet.

 **Bday boi:** IKNOW BUT likE i cant wait for yall gifts!

_Yeonjun changed his username to Cool Hyung_

**Cool Hyung:** bold of you to assume were gonna give u gifts

 **Soobun:** I know right.

 **Bday boi:** YAH! :(((((

 **Cool Hyung:** whahahah dont worry kid, i think i can order u some cake or sumth

 **Bday boi:** eh..

 **Cool Hyung:** be greatful u child

 **Soobun:** Yeonjun have you made up with him yet?

 **Cool Hyung:** why would I?

 **Bday boi:** this drama will take so long omygod

 **Soobun:** Are you really gonna let things like this hyung? Even Taehyun is like in the middle now.

 **Cool Hyung:** taehyun likes him, i dont care anymore.

 

**Teahyun and Beomguy**

**Teahyun:** Sis im gonna beat him up

 **Beomguy:**  no im done with it. with this feelings and hope

 **Beomguy:** i hate myself

 **Teahyun:** Beomgyu... Dont blame yourself. Its really hard to control feelings, you're doing your best.

 **Beomguy:**  i know.. but with everything im still hoping like an idiot that he will become jealous of us and show that he actually like me like its all fanfic, you know? im stupid.

 **Teahyun:** Damn breaking fourth walls, it'll really be like that. You're really not fine. Man i wish i really have feelings for you so its a happy ending and we can change this all into beomhyun instead.

 **Beomguy:**  aahhh i hate this

 **Teahyun:** Hey. I think im gonna confess to Kai on his birthday

 **Beomguy:** what

 **Teahyun:** Yeah

 **Beomguy:**  why? kai and soobin are already together? youre just gonna hurt yourself

 **Teahyun:**  I know that, I already know that. But my heart doesnt, I still have that feeling whenever i see him. When he smiles and laugh and I just really admire that. The thing is, When you love someone we wont just be happy to have them like us back, but to express that. And I want to, I want him to know.

 **Beomguy:**  express.. love?

 **Teahyun:**  Yeah

 **Beomguy:**  but what about the aching feeling? when we feel hurt cuz they love someone else and we dont deserve them?

 **Teahyun:** Well we already live a life where we cant just be happy right? Its all ups and down, so its the matter of cherishing the happiness and learning from aches

 **Beomguy:**  will we ever move on?

 **Teahyun:** I dont care, but we should.. move to tomorrow. Because moving on is not just about having that love dissappear, but being able to carry on without having to think about that feeling to much.

 **Beomguy:** omygod Taehyun youre so smart

 **Teahyun:**  Bitch you just find out?!

 **Beomguy:** HAHAHA okay but seriously.. i think i will too.

 **Teahyun:**  Will too what?

 **Beomguy:** cherish happiness and Learn from aches

 **Teahyun:** together tomorrow?

 **Beomguy:** ure the best


	20. Chapter 20

**stop the drama**

**bday boi:** TMR YALL :****

 **bday boi:** pls i lov cakes and cookies and ice creams AND OH OH PIZZAAA ❤❤❤❤

 **Cool hyung:** our performance is on sep kai we need to practice

 **bday boi:** u R kiddin

 **bday boi:** right?

 **Cool hyung:** no im sorry kai, we would love to celebrate your birthday but you know how hard the choreo is and beomgyu and i are still awkward as hell he doesnt even attend practice

 **Cool hyung:** we need to practice this week at least some steps till chorus

 **bday boi:** oh ok

 **Soobun:** Baby? Dont be so upset okay? Tomorrow we'll try to have delivery foods so we can eat it, alright?

 **bday boi:** :) yes okay thanks

 

 

  
**Soobun and Cool hyung**

**Soobun:** THIS IS SO HARD I CANT SEE HIM BE SO SAD

 **Cool hyung:** IKR But hey! its gonnall be awesome surprise! he would fucking flip once he see's it.

 **Soobun:** i Cant eNduRe him being silent right now though, like we know when he's upset the whole doRM Is gonna be quiet as fuck or you and beomgyu will try— oh wait

 **Cool hyung:** shit now you remind me

 **Soobun:** Seriously hyung are you just gonna let this things flow? And wait till he goes back again? Because I dont think this is it chief

 **Cool hyung:** .. im thinking about it, but for now kai's birthday and our performance comes first

 **Soobun:** dont forget yourself too

 **Cool hyung:** of course.. actually i just broke up with her

 **Soobun:** whT

 **Cool hyung:** i realized some things....

 

 

**makneez and cheez**

**Teahyun:** hey is somethings wrong? 

 **bday boi:** oh nothing

 **Teahyun:** i literally havent heard you or seen you being a brat since morning theres something wrong

 **bday boi:** im fine :)

 **Teahyun:**  child dont lie to me

 **bday boi:** WHY DO U SOUND LIKE BEOMGYU HYUNV OMG IS THIS THE OUTCOME OF U TWO BEING SO CLOSE NOWADAYS?! BRING TAEHYUNNIE BACK ㅠㅠ

 **Teahyun; L** MAO, okay then.. is it about your birthday? your boyfriend? missing your family? identity crisis? couldnt concentrate? what is it?

 **bday boi:** i feel like.. i feel like

 **bday boi:** nvm

 **Teahyun:** i will come to your room and throw your plushies

 **bday boi:** TAEHYUN UR SUPPOSED TO COMFORT ME :(((((

 **Teahyun:** :D

 **bday boi;** i just.. i miss us

 **Teahyun:** what

 **bday boi:** i miss us 5 together you know? not as a group of performer, or idols, just us 5 together? with beomgyu hyung and yeonjun hyung avoidin each other its so weird, and tomorrow is my birthday and im fine with it not being celebrated

 **bday boi:** but these days Yeonjun hyung doesnt even care about anything but practice and just letting things like this and beomgyu hyung doesnt even go outside anymore but his studio not even chatting us but with you. you also being distant to me, to everybody and i know you guys have life on your own but i miss us altogether and i know i sound so bAd right now thats why i wanna keep this to myself instead

 **Teahyun:** im sorry i didnt mean to.. i guess im just uh thinking a lot these days

 **bday boi:** what is it?

 **Teahyun:** i also miss you a lot kai so much

 **bday boi:** i miss you too so much

 **Teahyun:** are you happy with him?

 **bday boi:** can we talk in person instead?

 

 

**Teahyun and Beomguy**

**Teahyun:** gay

 **Beomguy:** whaaaaaaaaaaat

 **Teahyun:** i dont think i can do it

 **Beomguy:** do what?

 **Teahyun:** confess to him

 **Beomguy:** EASY TO SAY HARD TO DO. NOW U KNOW THE FEEL RIGHT?

 **Teahyun:** like the way he's telling me how Soobin is such a perfect boyfriend I WANT TO VOMIT

 **Beomguy:** hey no back out u said u will do it and once u do we figure out how to move on together like some diaries show of broken hearted teenagers

 **Teahyun:** omygod thats actually a nice idea of a movie

 **Beomguy:** shut ur white girl ass up

 **Teahyun:** U SUGGESTED IT BITCH.

 **Teahyun:** also kai is sad af that ure always in studio bc of avoiding yeonjun.

 **Beomguy:** oh fuck u right i am

 **Beomguy;** AAAAAHH I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE CHILL LIKE IT DIDNT HAPPEN

 **Teahyun:** Some things are just easy to say and hard to do

 **Beomguy:**  PAKYU

 **Teahyun:** also we cant avoid problems with going to arcades anymore its affecting our health, grades and work

 **Beomguy:** nuuuuuuuu

 **Teahyun:** also they want us married if we're only gonna interact with each other... ew

 **Beomguy:** shut up you said u would bang me if u have feelings for me

 **Teahyun:** I DIDNT SAID BANG I SAID 'I'D TAKE YOUR TRASH ASS OUT' this is why youre not my type

 **Beomguy:** yeah your type is a child with mature body, baby face and dolphin like screams

 **Teahyun:** i hate you

 **Beomguy:**  hate u too b

 **Teahyun:** suffer

 **Beomguy:** are you knocking on my studio right now? at this goddamn hour kang taehyun?

 **Teahyun:**  what? no! also why a r u not on our dorm rooms yet? isnt 1:30 am

 **Beomguy:** wait whos in here then?

 **Teahyun:** lmao rip bye

 **Teahyun:** wait where u go

 **Teahyun:** Beomgyu?


	21. Chapter 21

Beomgyu felt his hand shake when he heard someone knocking outside his studio door and Its almost 2 am and he was sleepless all this week trying to produce music and keyword ' _trying_ '. he doesn't want to die yet or not at least today.

he's brokenhearted, confused and to be honest lost these days. so he distracts himself with music that it is his escape, _he can be happy in here_ he believes.

he stood up from his chair and dumbly put his phone down. “im a man.” muttering to himself, chest up like he is about to face some monster and confidently will try some punching technique from _street fighter_ game from arcades.

his hand reached for the knob the other turned to a fist to punch and once the door completely opens he ready himself to punch. but it was yeonjun who's outside his door, all in his pajamas and cute sweater.

Beomgyu lost the fight his fist turned to be a shield to hide his blushing face, flustered. suddenly his heart aches because how can he be so weak for yeonjun and why is this so unfair?

“why are you here! its midnight!”

“that's what i am here for, its 2Am and you weren't home yet.. you've been here for weeks beom.”

“that's none of your concern sir, i am very much fine.”

“sir?”

“shut up! also why dont you come in? i thought you were some kidnapper or something.”

“come in? i'm here to take you home.”

“i dont wanna.”

“beomgyu.. lets go home, you've been here for the whole week. what are you eating here anyway? what are you doing? are you okay here?”

beomgyu didn't answer if he could he'd say its because of him. how he cannot stand seeing him in their dorm room, hear him calling his girlfriend or seeing him get ready to date his girlfriend or being just happy not because of him.

and if beomgyu couldn't control his feelings, then he'll avoid it instead.

“you cant avoid me forever beomgyu.”

like as if yeonjun read his mind, the boy speaks. or maybe he does can read his mind, after all they've been friends since forever.

“just leave me alone, didn't i tell you that i will go away? i will come back once im okay.”

“i tried to wait, and actually i realized it wont work. i cannot just wait for you to be okay, you are okay beomgyu its just some stupid feelings.”

and that hurt. beomgyu looked down.

“i'll stay here with you then.”

yeonjun entered his studio and the boxes of salad, sandwiches and pizza are scattered on the desk. cans of coke on the bin and some pillow fort was assembled on the corner with Ryan (the stuff toy) inside.

yeonjun chuckles and sat down the floor.

“so you've been just hibernating here like some bear?”

“i didn't let you in to hear your judgements.”

“damn alright, then tell me... why?”

“you already know.”

yeonjun was sat on the floor with beomgyu on the opposite direction sitting on his chair. their eyes directed to each other and beomgyu doesn't know how in the world could he do this right now, probably because he's sleepless.

“you right i do, but i wanna hear it from you.”

fuck, beomgyu hates this.

“dont think what you feel. say it to me.”

“i hate this.”

“what?”

“you wanted to know! so yes, i hate this.. being with you right now.”

“okay.”

“okay? yeonjun i hate being with you right now.”

“okay.”

“okay stupid... go away.”

“no.”

“why not?”

“you've been here for a week... actually you've been gone for almost a month now, beomgyu. you disappear from me.”

“i .. i just wanted to move on.”

“why?”

“ugh oh my god yeonjun you're becoming annoying.”

“why do you want to move on?”

“because we're bestfriends? you love someone else? because... it hurts.”

yeonjun didn't answer, so beomgyu continued on eyes on his hands. its difficult to face yeonjun now.

“i hated that i grew this feelings for you, i hated that its hard, i hate that you love someone else and cannot love me back, but if there's one thing i hate the most its that i dont even want to move on.”

beomgyu bit his lip, he doesnt know why he's letting this out now. this felt like a dream and surreal, how can he just let himself be open in front of him?

“i love you yeonjun.”

he saw yeonjun's eyes, how it expresses nothing but being heard is enough. yes, beomgyu expects yeonjun to attack him right now with a kiss but of course this guy dont feel the same.

beomgyu is starting to accept things.

“god, i swear this feelings started when we we're like first trainee's. i was damn quiet because i want to know who could be loud as me and there you are, handsome, high ranked, friendly weird hyung.”

yeonjun finally reacted with a laugh “weird? hey you were the weird one! i really thought you were shy then the next day youre a complete different person i thought you were some ghost joke or alien!”

“how dare you! im not an alien i just want to be surprising.”

“you are beomgyu, you give so much surprise and you are cool.”

“you hated me because you thought i bullied you hyung.”

“then why were you friendly to everyone but me?”

beomgyu chuckles “dunno, i think you were too cool i liked how you were the one approached me first because no one else did if i dont approach them.. but you.”

“i love this beomgyu, being with you.”

beomgyu smiles and thought _but you dont love me._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Stop the drama_ **

 

 **Bday boi:** GOOOODMORNING GAMERS

 **Teahyun:** omg uve been watching pewdiepie

 **Bday boi:** im just studying for my minecraft

 **Soobun:** Baby manager is calling you

 **Bday boi:** oki oki oki

 **Bday boi:** goodnIGHT GAMERS

 

_Teahyun removed Bday boi from the gc_

 

 **Teahyun:** now what will we do?

 **Soobun:** Wheres hyung and beomgyu?

 **Teahyun:** oh yeah beomgyu stopped messaging last night

 **Soobun:** What?

 **Teahyun:** his last message was about someone knocking on his door

 **Soobin:** WHAT?! WE HAVE TO CALL MANAGER NOW OR SOME POLICE WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!

 **Teahyun:** because i realized that no one is allowed to go inside the building unless they're an employee or artist and its probably yeonjun

 **Soobin:** yeonjun?

 **Teahyun:** Beomgyu ignored me layk a hoe bc his crush came u know

 **Soobin:** pfFfft o wait hes not in the chat

 

_Soobin added Beomguy on the chat_

 

 **Beomguy:** yes soob wat u want?

 **Soobin:** Food

 **Beomguy:** do i look like a chef to you?

 **Teahyun:**  beom what happened last night

 **Beomguy:** yeonjun came in the studio

 **Soobin:** Yeonjun? But he was just here last night

 **Teahyun:** told u

 **Beomguy:** It was almost 2PM

 **Soobin:** Good thing he arrived safely, what happened?

 **Beomguy:** We talked and slept

 **Teahyun:** ewwwwww

 **Beomguy:** SHUT UP, JUST TELL ME WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT

 **Teahyun;** money

 **Beomguy:** BITCH me too

 

 

  
**Soobun messaged Beomguy**

 

 **Soobun:** Gyu? yeonjun with you right? He's not replying

 **Beomguy:** yeah he fell asleep again in the car, we're heading home.

 **Soobun:** You two finally fixed things together?

 **Beomguy:** what? we're fine.

 **Soobun:** I mean seriously, we all know you two have beef going on. But im glad you're both talking to each other again, also Beomgyu please stop staying at your studio, i will call manager to not let you in there.

 **Beomguy:** omG u mom dont do that im coming back, yeonjun also threatened me last night and said he will always come at my studio if i stay there

 **Soobun:** Just worried

 **Beomguy:** well thank you big guy iM fine

 **Soobun:** You're not, this has happened too before. I know you are probably writing heart aching music right now

 **Beomguy:** HOW DO U KNOW

 **Soobun:** Your emo phase coming back

 **Beomguy:** HDJDJDJD NO AND U R IN NO POSITION TO JUDGE ME KNOWING THAT YOU AND I WENT THRU EMO PHASE TOGETHER.. MY EMO BUDDY

 **Soobun:** BLOCKDT  
  
**Beomguy:** oMG REMEMBER WHEN U TRIED TO DO EYELINER BC U SAW JIN-SUNBAENIM WITH EYELINER, MY EMO ARMY BUDDY

 **Soobun:** _blocked you_

 

 

**Beomguy and Teahyun**

 

 

 **Teahyun:** spill tea spill tea

 **Beomguy:** im in the car rn heading home and surely will truly spill tea on ur head

 **Teahyun:** what got u mad

 **Beomguy:** Yeonjun and Soobin

 **Teahyun:** wow for the first time it aint me or kai

 **Beomguy:** IKR THANK GOD

 **Teahyun:** WDYM?! IM KIND TO YOU

 **Beomguy:** URE NOT,,,,, ALSO last night JJDDJIJDJD

 **Teahyun:** what? last night what?

 **Beomguy:** I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM

 **Teahyun:** what? why?

 **Beomguy;** I THOUGHT IT WAS SOME PERFECT TIMING YOU KNOW? HE WAS IN FRONT OF ME, and the studio room is dim with my ryan lamp only the light that brightens the room aside his eyes and i felt my heart beating so fast i would almost burst my heart in there and i thought if i say i love you MaYBe magic will happen? and he will? suddenly? like me back?

 **Teahyun:** u big ass stupid beom

 **Beomguy:** WHAT CAN I DO? 😭 MY HEART IS LIKE THIS I CANT STOP IT 😭

 **Teahyun:** what is his reaction tho?

 **Beomguy:** He told me to speak my mind and feelings, i did. he didn't react but he listened

 **Teahyun:** did u feel happy after?

 **Beomguy:** it all suddenly turned to talking about how we first met each other and trainee days, and the last thing i remember was him saying he loves that moment which obviously just us being friends again and THAT HURT and it probably hurt a lot i fell asleep.

 **Teahyun:** damn

 **Beomguy:** when i woke up im in my pillow fort tho, and he fell asleep in the chair. his back probably hurts right now so we're heading home a bit.

 **Teahyun:** stay safe both of you

 **Beomguy:** we will

 **Teahyun:** also beomgyu?

 **Beomguy:** yeah?

 **Teahyun:** you r so strong. no matter what you will feel or how it will go, just be brave aight?

 **Beomguy:** yes mom

 **Teahyun:** IM NOT SOOBIN

 **Beomguy;** also hey you're confessing to him later right?

 **Teahyun;** yeah.. i'll talk to soobin first

 **Beomguy:** WHAT

 

 

the four boys had a meeting after hueningkai left, they asked their manager to call huening to talk to his parents so they could prepare the whole practice room. it was full of balloons and banners with _'cutie kai day'_ on them, and of course food on a table.

soobin was the panic one too, making sure everything is in there and perfect. He even count the other members thinking someone left, yeonjun kept making him sure that hueningkai will love all of it.

and he did, once the birthday boy arrived the light turned on the candles lit and everyone sang. taehyun doing all those curly notes, yeonjun beat boxing and beomgyu laughing for some reason.

hueningkai gasp and wipe his teary eyes “omygod guys _you didn't,_ ” soobin walked towards him who hug the tall one eagerly “i've always wanted this gift!”

“shut up your gay ass kai.”

“beomgyu its his birthday.”

“i dont care!”

soobin chuckles and puts the party hat in kai's head before giving a peck on his forehead. kai smiled brightly at him before turning to others with big smile.

_**“happy birthday!”** _

 

 

  
**Teahyun and Beomguy**

 

 **Teahyun:** i canT believe yeonjun bought an alcohol

 **Beomguy:** yeah and milk for us the fuck

 **Teahyun:** also soobin and yeonjun are drunk as hell, are you really sure you'll stay there?

 **Beomguy;** yeah i have stuff to finish on studio

 **Teahyun:** you promised gyu

 **Beomguy:** its almost done dont worry.

 **Teahyun:** hueningkai is so happy today, im happy for him.

 **Beomguy:** im happy too, it seems like forever all of us together and him teasing us all

 **Teahyun:** .. i love him so much.

 **Beomguy:** are you still going to confess to him?

 **Teahyun;** im so scared and i dont want to because im.. but i realized Hueningkai deserved so much love and it would be nice if he find out there are so many in this world who he can make happy with just his existence and one of them is me.

 **Beomguy;** are you sure you didnt drink?

 **Teahyun:** shut up you were like this too with yeonjun

 **Beomguy:** damn u right okay, i hope it goes well hyun

 **Teahyun:** of course duh

 

  
beomgyu cannot finish his heartbroken song, he have thousands of words now but.. it just so much more or less to actually describe what he feels. And he wants to find the perfect tune and background or music for it... but he cant.

He crossed his arms and laid his head on his desk, he sighs and stares at the clock. A sudden knock from the door made him jump.

_Is it yeonjun again? isnt he drunk? why is he here?_

He opened the door and saw yeonjun, face red and eyes staring directly at his. beomgyu gulps, he could feel something about yeonjun.

“u-um.. h-hey bro? why you here?” beomgyu ask awkwardly. he knows yeonjun is tipsy right now, what could he possibly want from him?

yeonjun entered his studio making the door behind him close.

“can you say it again?” he asks, walking towards him and soon they're so close and beomgyu is hyperventilating inside.

_“can you tell me you love me again?”_

 


	23. Chapter 23

“can you tell me you love me again?”

beomgyu almost let himself to smile but he stopped himself to. zipping his lips and beating heart, instead he look away from the older's eyes its weakening alright?

“yeonjun go home you're drunk.”

yeonjun pouts at him and beomgyu feels like he's gonna give in, how can he not? this boy is pouting and eyes staring at him with his cute cheeks and— omg beomgyu stop

“i just wanna hear you say it again, please?”

beomgyu bit his lip, he looked at yeonjun and god he really loves him. he wants to hug him and kiss his stupid face, tell him he's so dumb for even asking him this when he can just tell him freely that he does love him.

but.. this yeonjun is drunk and probably out of awareness right now. knowing him, he would not ask him this stupid thing if he's sober.

and beomgyu couldn't help but think, if he says he dont what will yeonjun say? what if beomgyu really could stop loving him, will their friendship will go back from when it was?

“yeonjunie, i dont.. i dont love you.”

and beomgyu felt guilty that those words came out easily than he thought and it felt good.

“but ... you said you do.”

“just go home hyung, you're drunk.. whatever this thing on your mind.. it'll go because you dont know what you are saying.”

yeonjun laid down on his pillow fort muttering “but i miss you.”

“we were together earlier and yesterday bro.”

“ _bro._. you called me bro but you love me.”

“ppfft who said i love you? well i dont.”

“ _beomgyuuu_.”

beomgyu laughs and sat beside yeonjun who's back laid down eyes half closed.

“isn't this how it should be hyung? were supposed to be just friends and that _i dont love you._ ”

yeonjun opened his eyes again staring at him and beomgyu blushed. because his eyes sincere and looks like they're telling something, beomgyu almost leaned down to kiss him.

“ _beomgyu-bee..._ ”

beomgyu smiles and leaned down to kiss yeonjun's who closed his eyes and sigh, falling asleep.

“this will be the last time i'll say this,

 _i love you yeonjun_.”

 

 

  
**Beomguy and Teahyun**

 

 **Beomguy:** hey? how did things go?

 **Teahyun:** alright... how are you?

 **beomguy:** Yeonjun fell asleep here again, my back hurts coz i slept in the chair.

 **Teahyun:** wtf why not sleep beside him? you guys do that anyways

 **Beomguy:** well.. you see, it all started when my feelings revealed itself. i cannot do that anymore.

 **Teahyun:** wasnt he drunk?

 **Beomguy:** YES and omg he asked me to tell him i love him AND I KID U NOT I ALMOST DID, I said i dont tho for some reason..

 **Teahyun:** ooOP what is his reaction?

 **Beomguy:** IDK JDNNFJDJD HE LOOKED POUTY BUT HES JUST DRUNK

 **Teahyun:** beom?

 **Beomguy:** yes?

 **Teahyun:** can we go outside before we practice?

 **Beomguy:** arcades?

 **Teahyun:** yes

 **Beomguy:** of course hyun

 

 

**Yeonjun-pie and Beomgyu-bee**

 

 **Yeonjun-pie:** beomgyu?

 **Beomgyu-bee;** ey— JRJRJDJDJJHDHJD

 **Yeonjun-pie:** did something happened?! are you alright?! where are you?! i'll open track device stay still!

 **Beomgyu-bee:** No nono no im fine!!! djdjd its just.. its been so long since.. we chat?

 **Yeonjun-pie:** oh hahaahhaha i thought something happened i was about to run

 **Beomgyu-bee:** silly, im fine. anyways is there something?

 **Yeonjun-pie:** you left the dorm again, and manager said you aren't in the studio

 **Beomgyu-bee:** oh.. taehyun and i are on our way to the arcades, we just had brunch

 **Yeonjun-pie;** oh.. i cooked so i got worried u skip meal

 **Beomgyu-bee:** we're fine, thank you hyung

 **Yeonjun-pie:** also.. last night, i was drunk.. im sorry?

 **Beomgyu-bee:** dont worry u didn't do anything wrong u were just funny last night 😂

 **Yeonjun-pie:** fUNNY? why was i funny?

 **Beomgyu-bee:** u ask stupid questions 😂 srsly bro stop drinking alcohol ure becoming a clown

 **Yeonjun-pie:** i dont ask stupid questions! im sincere

 **Beomgyu-bee:** suree...... —taehyun

 **Yeonjun-pie:** TAEHYUN WHY R U USING HIS PHONE GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!

 **Beomgyu-bee:**   😂 hey im back its me beomgyu, i got my phone. taehyuns jealous rn he said i gotta pay attention on our date. so i got to go now hyung, talk to you later at practice!

 **Yeonjun-pie:** dont hang out with taehyun so much okay? take care and be safe beomgyu-bee

 **Beomgyu-bee:** ❤

 **Beomgyu-bee:** *😂 ok

 **Yeonjun-pie:** :)


	24. Chapter 24

**_Stop this drama_ **

 

_bday boi changed his username Neko_Lord_

_Neko_Lord changed the groupchat name ONLY BREAKTIME HRS TALKING BOSS HITMAN BANG AYO IS MAD AS HECK WE ALWAYS ON PHONES LIKE SUM DAD YALL_

 

Neko_Lord: I BELIEVE THAT THE RAINBOW WE SEE IS BECAUSE WE ARE GAY AND THAT JESUS ACTUALLY LOVES GAY

Cool hyung: hueningkai what the fuck

Beomguy; who gave the 2 year old drugs

Soobun: TAEHYUN?!

Teahyun; im not gonna lie, we're feeling sad earlier because were failing maths so we need some happy time.. right kai?

Neko_Lord: AYE AYE QUEEN

Soobun: which 'happy' time are you two on?

Cool hyung: pls dont tell me its drugs i cannot deal with that

beomguy: jdjeikkr what the fucK is going on???

Teahyun: so BASICALLY, i am smart as heck with numbers unlike soobin hyung right? but i didnt study bc beomgyu and i are on arcades yesterday, hueningkai wanted to join me for fun and we saw kim seokjin sunbaenim and he gave us slurpees from 711 and brain freeze happened, kim seokjin said i quote “its just the aliens controlling us.” thus exist the Neko Lord

Neko_Lord: DONT SKIP THE PART THAT ITS 10 SLURPEES 5 FOR EACH ONE OF US

Soobun: KANG FUCKING TAEHYUN ARE U MAD SERIOUS RN?

Teahyun: i see the rainbow everywhere rn so i guess

Neko_Lord: OMYGOD ME TOOOOO

Cool hyung: guys we still need to practice like later at 4 its 3pm already

Beomguy: nah let them be stupid and embarrass themselves. im gonna unknow them in my life 💀

Soobun: unknow is not a word

Neko_Lord: Hey heY IT IS A WORD, I PUT THAT ON SCRAMBLE LAST NIGHT RIGHT??

Teahyun: haahahahaha omg kai u r stupid cute

Soobun: Did you just flirt on my boyfriend?

Neko_Lord: omWHAT IM JUST A BOYFRIEND? I THOUGHT WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED ON A BEACH BINNIE? 😭😭😭😭😭

Teahyun: thats why that should be me......

Soobun: WHAT IS GOING ON???

 

 

_**Beomgyu-bee messaged Yeonjun-pie** _

 

Beomgyu-bee: hyung? im scared do you think the hyperness and drug would wear off soon?

Yeonjun-pie: i think jin sunbaenim dont know that theres something on the drink like alcohol. But they will be fine as long as no one vomits and acts normal later

 

  
**_ONLY BREAKTIME HRS TALKING BOSS AYO HITMAN BANG IS MAD AS HECK WE ALWAYS ON PHONES LIKE SUM DAD YALL_ **

 

Soobun: OMG TAEHYUN DID U VOMIT

Teahyun; need 119

Neko_Lord: 911****

Soobun: Im telling the managers to cancel our practice today , THE TWO OF YOU will stay with me at the dorm and will drink water understood?

Teahyun: .... daddy?

Soobun: DO I LOOK LIKE—

Neko_Lord: can we watch frozen?

Soobun: FINE but no singing or ELSE

Teahyun: Els...a

Soobun: OJDIROKDFIFKD 💀💀💀💀💀

 

  
_**Beomgyu-bee and Yeonjun-pie** _

Yeonjun-pie: ooop it cancelled

Beomgyu-bee; taehyun is already canCELLED since he told u my feelings bro

Yeonjun-pie: HKDK I MEANT OUR PRACTICES ALSO DID U JUST CALL ME BRO? 😭

Beomgyu-bee: oh

Beomgyu-bes: u saw nothing

Yeonjun-pie: SCREENSHOOTTT

Beomgyu-bee: go AWaY

Yeonjun-pie: not anymore!

Beomgyu-bee: okay

Yeonjun-pie; well.. since our practice was cut off and the three are at home.. do you wanna go at the arcades and shopping?

Beomgyu-bee: if its ur treat

Yeonjun-pie: I DONT VOMIT MONEY MAN 💀

Beomgyu-bee: 😭 AWW... FINE bUT if i beat u at the arcades u R gonna buy me something 😜

Yeonjun-pie: and if i win u r gonna do something for me

Beomgyu-bee: I WILL BEAT U

Yeonjun-pie: u wish 😘

 

 

  
_**Cool hyung messaged Soobun** _

Cool hyung; SOOBIN HELP HELP JEJHJRDK FIRST DATE

Soobun: wow hyung our practice just cancelled and u already went to a date

Soobun: WAIT WITH BEOMGYU??!

Cool hyung; YES AND IM SCARED IM PROBABLY GONNA FUCKED UP

Soobun; yeah knowing you.. but hey, just tell him the truth

Cool hyung: what if im too late? What if he .. doesnt like me anymore?

Soobun; rip

Cool hyung: SOOBIN JDJDJDKH


	25. Chapter 25

_**ONLY BREAKTIME HRS TALKING BOSS AYO HITMAN BANG IS MAD AS HECK WE ALWAYS ON PHONES LIKE SUM DAD YALL** _

 

 **teahyun:** EXPOSING BEOMGYU: A THREAD

 **beomguy:** Its literally mfkn 3AM i have no power to battle you right now pls come again later at 5PM.

 **teahyun:** THEN WHY ARE U AWAKE RIGHT NOW

 **Soobun:** Taehyun?! why are you still awake

 **teahyun:** SO, no one told me beomgyu and yeonjun are dating now? BITCH NOT IN MY HOUSEHOLD

 **beomgyu:** WE ARENT!!!!!!!!!!!

 **teahyun; t** hen what was that instagram pics you posted with heart captions it screams gay in my ig feed HNMM??

 **Cool hyung:** taehyun, we just had some time yesterday and of course its been a long time since we were together ALONE so mind your business yeah?

 **teahyun:** * _gasps_ * beomgyu you a hoe you a whipp damn hoe

 **Neko_Lord:** i dont know what is going on but i agree,,, beomgyu hyung is a hoe ever since he turned blonde

 **Soobun:** Wtf is going on

 **beomguy:** SHUT UP cant yall just be happy we're finally back again?

 **Neko_Lord:** no bc soobin and i wont be the sweetest couple in here anymore

 **Teahyun:** no bc im a bitch like that

 **Cool hyung:** beomgyu bee dont worry about them, you can stay with me right now and put your phone away. you need to have some sleep you've been staying up late these days

 **Beomguy:** yeah but,, arent you too? you always stay at practice room

 **Cool hyung:** come here?

 **Beomguy:** okay in 5 wait for me

 **Cool hyung:** thank you b💛

 **Beomguy** : 💛

 **Teahyun:** i CANT BELIEVE THEY ACTED LIKE THIS IS THEIR PRIVATE CHAT,, DISGUSTING

 **Neko_Lord:** lets cause them drama again

 **Teahyun:** LETS GO

 **Soobun:** You know what? you two should stop and sleep too

 **Teahyun:** No thanks, im fine

 **Neko_Lord:** lmao stay with us we're playing snake and ladder

 **Teahyun:**.... ok

 

_Teahyun messaged Cool hyung!_

**Teahyun:** wouldnt that ruin our plan?


	26. Chapter 26

**yeonjun-pie messaged beomble-bee!**

 

 **yeonjun-pie:** bro what if we date

 **beomble-bee:** mister i need to stop u right there!

 **yeonjun-pie:** HHHHH why?!

 **beomble-bee;** um? bitch. you dont take responsible when you steal someones heart u know

 **yeonjun-pie:** not when i dont like them back

 **beomble-bee:** OUCH. bich i hate u why the duck did i fell in love with u

 **yeonjun-pie:** BEOMGYU HFJHFJF WAIT IM SORRY I DIDN MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **beomble-bee:** thats what u all men say

 **yeonjun-pie:** hey! dont compare me to any men, IM THE ONLY MEN also arent u a guy too?

 **beomble-bee:** i didn mean it like that....

 **beomble-bee:** ok so wat do u want for ur birthday?

 **yeonjun-pie:** nothing really, just want to spend it with you guys.... and cakes, please. thanks

 **beomble-bee:** u dont want a present? do u want another bucket hat or..? i MEAN im not giving u one wtf im just asking

 **yeonjun-pie:** bee ,, chill 💕 literally BE CHILL HHHHHHH

 **beomble-bee:** SHUT UP

 **yeonjun-pie:** i think us being bros again is enough for me

 **beomble-bee:** haha ok

 **yeonjun-pie:** also why are u in the studio again?

 **beomble-bee:** nothing. dont come here

 **yeonjun-pie:** okaaayy im coming

 **beomble-bee:** BITCH I SAID DONT COME HERE

 **yeonjun-pie:** o? why is there a 'no yeonjun allowed' in your door?

 **beomble-bee:** u should be glad its almost your birthday or i will

 **yeonjun-pie:** love me to death?

 **beomble-bee:** BICHVDJDIRKKF

 

 

  
**ONLY BREAKTIME HRS TALKING BOSS AYO HITMAN BANG IS MAD AS HECK WE ALWAYS ON PHONES LIKE SUM DAD YALL**

**beomguy:** i HATE HIM, I HATE HIS STUPID FACE, HIS PEACE SIGN, HIS CAT FOX LOOKIN EYES, KISSABLE LIPS I WANNA KISS AND HIS GRANDPA HAIR

 **teahyun:** wow you didnt moved on at all

 **beomguy:** nO I GAVE UP, I GIVE UP I HATE HIM

 **teahyun:** NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP

 **beomguy:** NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

 **Neko_Lord:** NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND

 **Soobun:**  And

 **Cool hyung:** DESERT YOU!!!

 **beomguy:** wait a minute HDIDJJD WHY THE FUCK ARE YALL HERE

 **Teahyun:** we in a group chat dummy

 **beomguy:** omy god yeonjun

 **Cool hyung:** yes bab?

 **beomguy:** i hate you

 **teahyun:** wabout me?

 **beomguy:** u too

 **soobun:** Me?

 **beomguy:** i love you dad

 **Neko_Lord:** me?

 **beomguy:** AND DEFINITELY YOU BICH ,YOU ATE MY RICE CAKE

 **Cool hyung:** Aiight im calming our sweetie hunny beomgyu now guys, pls refrain from messing the dorm. i'll take him home soon

 **beomguy:** HISSSSSS

 **Soobun:** Did he turned into a cat?!

 **Teahyun:** same


	27. Chapter 27

_**cutiekai named the chat bob ross** _

 

 **cutiekai:** ITS YEONJUN HYUNGS BIRTHDAY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM WE LOVE YOU ;( i bought you mint chocolate ice cream tub.

 **teahyun:** happy birthday mom. i dont have a gift you're rich anyways

 **soobun;** hyungg you're a hag now we love youu

 **cool hyung:** THANKS MY LIL BROTHERS... also why am i the mom

 **teahyun:** i thought we've been over this discussion

 **cutiekai:** remember when i literally got ran over by beomgyu who was riding a bike and i got wound on my knees and you literally said " you always use your phone now look what happened to you."

 **teahyun:** and we already agreed that im the dad.

 **cool hyung:** is this because i cook for you guys

 **soobun:** yeah that too

 **cool hyung:** ALR I WONT COOK FOR YOU GUYS ANYMORE

 **cutiekai:** NOOO WE'RE KIDDING HYUNG

 **teahyun:** sounds like a mother TO ME

 

**_beomguy messaged teahyun!_ **

**beomguy:** gay ass b

 **teahyun:** bitch what do you want 

 **beomguy:** okay listen, im not whipped okay? and dont fucking tease me im moving on from him. but i bought yeonjun a LOT, i bought him clothes, the cool high tech board and i accidentally bought him two spa coupon... IM AFRAID

 **teahyun:** if you are that afraid you can give me the gifts 

 **beomguy:** BITCH NO ITS ONLY FOR HIM

 **teahyun:** then what are you crying for?!

 **beomguy:** its two coupon... yeonjun is only one person 

 **teahyun:** just say you want it to be the two of you and go

 **beomguy:** but wouldn't that consider me a coward because you know.. it might ruin my moving on and uncrushing phase

 **teahyun:** beomgyu... i think we both know at this point that you cant move on

 **beomguy:** UM FUCK YOU, we were supposed to be in this together

 **teahyun:** yeah well..........

 **beomguy:** what's wrong?

 **teahyun:** soon.

 

_**beomble-bee messaged yeonjun-pie!** _

**beomble-bee:** hey _BRO_

 **yeonjun-pie: H** I BEOMGYU 😁

 **beomble-bee:** how are you today BRO? did you had your breakfast already BRO?

 **yeonjun-pie:** we ate together earlier with the other .... well yeah im happy! its M Y SPECIAL DAY T O D A Y

 **beomble-bee:** OH A SPECIAL DAY B R O?

 **yeonjun-pie:** yeah... dont u know? 

 **beomble-bee:** dont i know what?

 **yeonjun-pie:** the occasion? did you not remember what day is it? its september 13

 **beomble-bee:** 😮 uh... we going on a trip?

 **yeonjun-pie:** bee.. did you really forgot?.

 **beomble-bee:** IM KIDDING IM SORRY HHHH

 **beomble-bee:** happy mothers day B R O 

 **yeonjun-pie:** im getting upset 😒

 **beomble-bee:** HRIDJRKDRKD FINE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY M Y _BE STFRI END BR  O_   HA HA HA, I HOPE UR DAY IS NICE TODAY! 😄

 **yeonjun-pie:** words aint enough now you upset me.

 **beomble-bee:** ugh you big baby fine im coming there.

 **yeonjun-pie:** 😄💞 thank you bee💞

 

  
**bob ross**

 

 **cutiekai:** so the cake taste good

 **soobun:** of course it does since you ATE THE WHOLE OF IT

 **cutiekai:** HHHHH IM SORRY

 **teahyun:** no you're not, you're literally eating it infront of us

 **cutiekai:** i'll order two more then and besides! yeonjun and beomgyu hyung went outside without even inviting us 😭 

 **soobun:** right, they literally left us three to the dorm to celebrate yeonjun hyung's birthday by ourselves without the birthday celebrant himself.

 **teahyun:** lets just let them guys... maybe its finally time that these fixes everything.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HH IM SORRY THERES GONNA BE A LOT OF NARRATIONS SOON 
> 
> but i'll be updating LMB a lot now so yeet

"happy born day bichhhhhh” said soobin once beomgyu stepped out of his room. probably thought he's yeonjun and once soobin realized he wasn't soobin just act like he didn't do that.

anyways beomgyu's welcomed with his friends putting up decoration in their dorm's living room. kai and taehyun are twerking while filling the balloons with air and soobin singing while blasting one of bebe rexha's song.

beomgyu rests his hands on his waist looking at them “guys what are you doing?”

taehyun directs at him “its yeonjun's birthday dumbass”

“i know dont call me dumbass” he says before looking at yeonjun's room door “is he on his room?”

“yeah” answered soobin “he was sulking coz he said you forgot his birthday”

“it was only a joke!” he defends himself because that's the truth. he was only teasing yeonjun because that's what he loves to do most on his special day (nah he's still bitter about their relationship)

soobin sighs, he hates being interrupted with his vibing specially if its rexha's so “just go in his room and tell him to come out.”

kai giggles “yeah he's still denying he's gay after being a clown with his ex—girlfriend.”

beomgyu blinks “wait what”

“just GO” so beomgyu entered the older's room without knocking because it'll be like that when you are only a two year younger from him and its a part of the hyung line so the maknaes can SUCK IT UP... that sounds offending.

he see's yeonjun putting a black shirt on and posing in front of the mirror, showing his own biceps and literally flexing there and muttering “woah cool what the fuck” that made beomgyu chuckle.

yeonjun blushed instantly and turning around looking at him with this cute red-ish cheeks, he immediately clears his throat and nervously arranging his jacket “g-gyu hey bro..”

beomgyu rolls his eyes, that fucking nickname again “the biches said you were sulking, wassup?” he smiles though, gotta be happy today! “also happy birthday” 

yeonjun laughs “thanks” then going in to give him a hug which beomgyu returns, embracing the loml though his heart hurts but anyways what matters today is that its yeonjun's boyfriend.

the hug went a little longer if beomgyu hadn't pulled away. yeonjun seems disappointed by that with a pout on his pouty lips, its that obvious to see. 

“what you're still upset at me? i have gifts for you”

“ _bee_..” oh shit that nickname 

“i told you not to buy me stuff im fine with having you again after our drama.”

“pfft, i already bought it so you have no choice and besides i bought a spa coupon we gotta check out.”

“we?”

“uM i might have accidentally bought two”

“accidentally huh? dont worry i'd love to go with you... is it a date?”

“oh my god yeonjun you're lucky its your birthday”

“so its a date?”

“no!”

“awwww but i'd love to though” bitch he's breaking his heart with these words. that's literally how beomgyu fell with him in the first place their platonic flirting. if only yeonjun could make these real... or if only beomgyu knows they will never be a thing.

maybe things will be easier.

beomgyu pushes his bangs back before arranging them and smiling at yeonjun, hiding that ache inside “anyways refrain from your flirting im taking you out now also the others are decorating.”

“good!” and as usual its all fine from the other.

so then they got out of yeonjun's room and see's the three sleeping on the floor cuddling each other while soobin is in the middle becoming the maknae's bed and pillow but he seems to be content with it though.

beomgyu literally feels himself smile at it “the fuck we did not talk for an hour, did we? they were twerking like a while ago too what the fuck”

yeonjun who seems confuse just laughs it off, quietly “just let them they seem to be peaceful anyways.”

beomgyu shrugs “yeah lets go” and they left the dorms.

they both decided to walk on their way there, the mall is not that far from their dorms anyway but they're wearing too many layers that covers their face because you know they're kind of famous and they dont want to get caught.

september's the month where the weather is starting to get chilly and cold so a hot spa is a perfect gift for yeonjun “wa! a hot spa is just great for this season” yeonjun splashes the water.

they're both alone at the luxury rich ass spa that beomgyu bought a coupon for and of course there's the massaging area after they dip onto the water but that's for later the hot spa was taking both of their souls and refreshes them, well yeonjun is enjoying it a lot. “thank you so much for this beomgyu, really needed it after our hard rehearsals for comeback i really need some relax shit”

“yeah you deserve it b r  o” he replied but it makes him happy to know that yeonjun really liked his gift a lot. yeonjun must have notice him blushing that yeonjun started to splash some water at him which makes him glare at him before splashing an even bigger water back and them spilling some on the floor but they didn't mind it. it'll evaporate anyways.

“oh my god jun stop fucking splashing i'm getting some on my nose”

“oops that'll hurt” then still splash him some.

“choi yeonjun!” beomgyu literally pushed water on yeonjun who accidentally drank some causing him to choke. “o-oh shit im sorry!” beomgyu was about to check if he's okay when suddenly yeonjun tackled him and started tickling him causing him to laugh and kick on the water and creating more pool outside the big tub.

“s-stop i surrender!” beomgyu cries

“say im the coolest!” beomgyu was mid crying and laughing because of yeonjun's tickle that he couldn't even speak nor breathe but it feels okay or not because he's literally in yeonjun's arms and its sweet— okay delulu ass stop. 

“y-yeonjun-pie the c-coolest! okay im sorry please stop!” thank god yeonjun was satisfied enough to stop but then it was awkward because beomgyu's head is on his arm and they both just stare at each others eyes for a moment.

badump “l-let go of me”

disappointing, yeonjun did let go of him “y-yeah sorry...” beomgyu sits comfortably back on his position earlier meanwhile yeonjun is starting to splash some water on his own hair, the blue hair is now looking smoothly and beomgyu couldn't help but look.

yeonjun notices him staring and smiles at him and it literally sends an arrow on beomgyu's heart, panicking him. “cant believe time went too fast” yeonjun tells him before leaning his back on the edge of the tub and leaning back his head staring at the ceiling, beomgyu just looks at him.

“a lot of things happen...” beomgyu gulps because maybe yeonjun is expecting beomgyu to have been moved on from him by now. that beomgyu is back as a bro without feelings anymore yet, his heart is still the same here going again even though it was already broken.

yeonjun suddenly looked back at him again. “did you...” oh here we go

“yeah!” he answers immediately. “i've moved on.”

“oh..” 

“i think im starting to like taehyun too.”

yeonjun clenched his fist “taehyun?”

“yeah.. he's been there to help me so i kind of see it as sweet and might gain some feelings haha!” what he didn't know its firing the others heart, too that yeonjun moved close and leans closely to him and suddenly holding both of his arms and it took beomgyu's breath.

“ _really_?” yeonjun asks him and beomgyu stopped breathing, as if underwater that the only thing could make him breathe is to kiss him.

“y—”

the door suddenly opens making the two pull from each other away. “sir here's your towels, you can change now”

beomgyu's heart couldn't calm down meanwhile yeonjun smiles at the worker “thanks! we will now” he wonders why did yeonjun do that...

 

 

  
_**Cool Hyung messaged Teahyun** _

 

 **Cool Hyung:** 😭 HE SAID HE LIKES YOU 😭😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔💔💔 BRING BACK MY BEOMBLE BEE

 **Teahyun:** TF BICH IS LYIN HE WHIPPED FOR YO ASS

 **Cool Hyung:** 😭 im trying so hard to flirt with him but hes blocking me harsher than walls 

 **Teahyun:** LMAO JUST PUSH HIM MORE HE'LL OPEN

 **Cool Hyung:** YOU R STILL MY RIVAL! I WONT LOSE TO YOU

 **Teahyun:** 💀 aight


	29. Chapter 29

needless to say, having your body massaged and meditating through the hot spa wasn't really beomgyu's thing. he's the kind of a guy that releases his stress to either playing at the arcades or through music meanwhile yeonjun and taehyun does this method as to relax.

but today is not beomgyu's day, its yeonjun's and he has been selfless around him for a reason anyways so what he feels does not really matter.

“did you enjoy the spa?” he asks yeonjun, they just got out of the hot spa and decides to eat lunch on some restaurant even if they had eaten something already earlier, i mean its their thing to eat a lot anyways this is how they became bros.

yeonjun hums arms inside his pocket because the weather is cold as heck “yeah loved it, although i wish we could spend a lot of time in there for longer though” he chuckles “you were so cute your hairs wet and you look balding”

“shut up you're just jealous my scalps still healthy than yours”

“alright bee” they entered the restaurant and beomgyu insist to be the one paying for a treat since its yeonjun's birthday anyways but the older pouts, gives up anyway.

after beomgyu took their order they both sat down and eat, yeonjun being flirty as always, stretches his hand across from him giving him a peace of his food “eat this”

beomgyu opens his mouth anyways because we know he's literally weak for this man, yeonjun smiles before wiping his own lip with napkin “i really miss being with you like this, you've been stuck in your studio for a month now.. how's the progress anyways?”

beomgyu hums, right he's currently and still working for that damn emo music “shit.” he responds “i dont think it'll make it to our next comeback, probably next time.”

“oh what is it about?” beomgyu looks at yeonjun. this man be really be dense as hell, its you.

“getting your heart broken.”

“do you want me to help you?”

“hmm, have you gotten your heart broken before hyung?”

“not.. not really” a pause. beomgyu wonders, if his yeonjun hyung got broken hearted well he had a girlfriend he said.

“oh right, you broke up with her right?”

“yeah. it was mutual though since we both like someone else ” what?!

yeonjun took a sip from his water before stretching his back and leaning to look at beomgyu “i guess we were both being stupid.”

“w-what?”

“she and i met through online right? and we both always tell each other stuff and when we met for the first time it was happy, i think i liked the feeling of being understand that i mistook it with her as love and asked her out which she said yes.”

beomgyu looks down on his food, regretting to ask because even if they broke up already it just reminds him how yeonjun rejected him and how yeonjun directly said before that he likes someone and that he just push beomgyu away to avoid hurting him which indeed fucking hurts.

“it was fucking stupid, i am and i admit. when we became together we dont even talk about ourselves but our friends, i remember always talking to her about you and she talks to me about her friend too...” beomgyu looked up again.

“you talk about me to your ex-girlfriend!?” yeonjun bit his lip before staring at his eyes and its sincere, he nods at him.

“we were afraid of our feelings and took an easy way not knowing it'll hurt more. i just didn't want to hurt you beomgyu because i dont want to replace our friendship away yet...” beomgyu's heart start to beat up rapidly, what is he saying?! 

“when you started to avoid me all i wanted is to be close to you again and at first i couldn't understand but after talking with her, she told me she likes her friend but i didn't got heartbroken by it because i feel the same.” beomgyu couldn't believe they're talking about this now, that yeonjun is actually talking about how he feels! and that yeonjun feels something for him! 

fuck what should he say?

should he tell him he still loves him that fuck yeah finally! we can be together! there's a twist in beomgyu's stomach that he wants to unknot but he knows its for a reason.

before beomgyu could respond, yeonjun reached to grab his hand and smiles at him “dont think about it too much, i just want to apologize for fucking us up and it was me okay? when you liked me back then i just got scared of it but hey, i just love being with you again”

beomgyu hesitates before pulling his hand away and he swears he see the hurt in yeonjun's eyes. “right, we're bro's again” he smiles.

“that's right but this time, i'll love you more than that and i will gain you back from taehyun.” beomgyu almost splutters, right fuck he lied about having a crush on taehyun.

but fuck why does this feel good? that yeonjun will prove him his feelings and steal him from taehyun? this is like the dream he wanted before.

so he smirks “i'd like to see that”

and oh the way yeonjun's eyes turns bright again, the eyes with passion like how he adored him first when he's performing “i'll show you”

and this might be it... even with a bit of guilt.

 

  
_**beomguy messaged teahyun!** _

**beomguy:** HELP HEOFJTKT

 **teahyun:** what now

 **beomguy:** ... UM SO I THINK YEONJUN LIKES ME NOW HHHH

 **teahyun:** congrats whens the wedding

 **beomguy:** NO I NEED A FAVOR

 **teahyun:** what

 **beomguy:** MAKE YEONJUN JEALOUS

 **teahyun:.**... aight you sadist. fine but whats in it for me

 **beomguy:** i'll buy you bts concert tickets

 **teahyun:**.......

 **beomguy:** and a free backstage pass so you can meet jungkook

 **teahyun:** ALRIGHT MAKE YEONJUN JEALOUS OPERATION LEZGO!


	30. Chapter 30

**bob ross**

**soobun:** kai why is our gc named bob ross?

 **cutiekai:** for future references

 **soobun:** ... alright babe.

 **teahyun:** yo. i may have made an oopsie and agreed with beomgyu with making yeonjun jealous

 **cutiekai:** so is that... a happy accident? HA! badum tss

 **soobun:** ..... kai no. also what? what for?

 **teahyun:** ionno, bich want revenge probably since now yeonjun started having feelings for him back

 **soobun:** yeah i know, im like the rant page of yeonjun when he was still confuse about his sexuality then when he's confuse about his girlfriend and now confuse with beomgyu and now how hes gonna prove beomgyu he likes him.

 **teahyun:** damn wtf me too but with beomgyu now he wans me to help him with yeonjun who asks me to help him with beomgyu, aight i wish im getting paid for this shit

 **cutiekai:** why do no one rant to me instead

 **teahyun:** i do

 **soobun:** i do....... oh

 **cutiekai:** anyways so are these happy accidents?

 **teahyun:** like yesterday?....

 **soobun:** this is something to talk about personally and not some meters apart in the practice room.

 **teahyun:** where are the other two anyway

 **cutiekai:** they said they're going starbucks before going here

 **teahyun:** idk why beomgyu asks me for favor when even he himself is already giving in for yeonjun lmao

 **soobun:** yeah and this gc also have them as members they might read these

 **cutiekai:** ..... so remember when taehyun was all 'yall just date already' in the chats before but we ignored it?

 **teahyun:** I FUCKING KNEW YOU'RE ALL JUST STUPID ASSES THAT IGNORES ME SPEAKING FACTS

 **soobun:** at least we're together now arent we

 **cutiekai:** yeah... are we taehyun? wink wonk

 **teahyun:** BICHES LET ME BREATHE

 **cutiekai:** :3 you love us

 **soobun:** you love us

 **teahyun:** i have regrets

 **soobun:** anyways, i think yeonjun has gotten better since he finally knows he's a bit bi and that he actually loves beomgyu lmao

 **teahyun:** yeah but we'll make him jealous after what he put beomgyu thru lmao

 **cutiekai:** .... do you guys think they're reading this right now?

 

beomgyu shuts his phone off and putting it on his pocket and sighs leaving a white smoke with his breathe as he do so. the cold weather of september makes him shiver, he left his jacket and gloves back at dorm since he didn't even expect mid of this month would be super cold that's suppose to happen on december.

but anyways, he couldn't believe time flew too fast already or maybe its all the time skips that happened in his life, even then things are still going on a process with yeonjun. but he likes it better than avoiding him to keep his bandage on his heart still but turns out his moving on doesn't mean to unlove the older anymore, its impossible anyways.

“hey,” he turns around and finally see's yeonjun who ordered their hot drinks. “you cold?” yeonjun asks him and he only nods before they both started walking together.

“forgot my jacket at dorms” he said before taking half the drinks from yeonjun to hold and the temperature of the cup makes his other hand warmer, though his other is still cold.

yeonjun moves the drinks his holding on his other hand and moves to held his unoccupied hand, making it warm with his and it made beomgyu look at him and the blue haired boy just smiles at him “still cold?”

beomgyu shakes his head “better” and they walk together.

“hey hyung?”

“hmm?”

“why did you lie to me before?”

“you mean back when i pretended i dont know your feelings towards me?”

“yeah”

“well, i told you i'm afraid to change our friendship. i think i just really really love the thing we have where we are bro's but are like the bestest couple and its stupid because i just like the thought that i could lose everything but i can go back to you”

“eh, you make me sound like im a second option”

“n-no! i mean... we're idols and i was confuse about my sexuality so, if i just straight go and ask you out back then we might just end up like my ex who i left when i realize my true feelings. kinda shit for me to do actually but i dont know how to figure shit out.”

“ah,, still it hurt me a lot.”

“im so sorry ba-bee”

“!! dont call me that!”

“why not? it sounds like baby~ bee~”

“i will literally kick punch you to the floor.”

“aha i'd love that”

“omygod you're a masochist”

“yeah well i read somewhere you wanna make me jealous, you sadist”

“ugh! okay fine, because i just went through shit okay?”

“okay” yeonjun smiles goofily “make me jealous and i'll show you i am and make you mine even more”

“y-you possessive bitch!”

“sorry this is choi yeonjun and you love me so you gotta deal with that”

“pfft... well at least we have each other now.” and they both smile at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more urikddj pls tell me if it good or nay


End file.
